Lightning Bolt
by AlluringEyes
Summary: After months of keeping their relationship a secret,Ray and Stella have finally let the lemon out of the bag. With their budding romance growing stronger,a problem has emerged:separation.With goodbyes looming over their heads,Ray has another secret to unleash...a confession perhaps?Follow Rayella in this much needed sequel and see if they have the right electricity for lightning!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Lemonade Luvers! This sequel toIt's Obvious That Ray is Stella's Honeybee is long overdue, but I present it with pride! I'm back, and hope you read and please review! It warms my heart:) Enjoy Chapter 1 Rayella warriors! It's summertime!

* * *

"Now students, as this is our last assembly of the year, I want to leave you with some of my best quotes I have given to you throughout the semesters." Principal Brenigan said as he stood at his usual podium in the auditorium and uttered his all too familiar, self-centered, and so called "empowering" words. To say all the students were bored to tears was an understatement; and our lemonade radicals all sat wishing they were deaf.

"Is it time yet?" Mo whispered to Wen.

"When I was five, I didn't get the Raggedy Andy that I so desperately wanted. No, I received Raggedy Anne. But you know what I did? I took that as an open opportunity to make a bad situation good and coined the phrase: empower or be overpowered. And with that, I thought that saying everyday as the bullies chased me home from school." Brenigan told with a slight whimper in his voice. Wen leaned over to Mo.

"Not yet." Mo let out a disappointed sigh. After another 5 minutes of Brenigan's pitiful story, Wen leaned over to Olivia.

"Is it time yet?" Olivia looked at the clock and shook her head no.

"What time is it?" Asked Charlie who sat directly behind them.

"Time for me to pluck out my arm pit hair with a toe nail clipper." Scott said with a dull tone as Mo ewed.

"You ready?" Ray said to Stella with a sneaky smirk.

"Just give it a second…" Stella said as she watched the clock intently. In her mind she counted, '5…4…3…2…' The bell then rang and Stella smirked and looked over and nodded at her friends. Then they all stood up and with a handful of school paper's, silly string, and confetti guns, and screamed at the top of their lungs,

"SCHOOL'S OUT!" And with that the entire auditorium of students cheered at the top of their lungs and stood up and threw their previous school work in the air, while the lemonade clan shot confetti and silly string around the gymnasium.

"Wait! Students wait! This is unruly behavior! I will give you all detention!" Brenigan threatened from his throne.

"Good luck with that!" Stella said as she ran excitedly with the rest of her peers. The school was in a teenage frenzy of summer exhilaration.

"Hey Stel, are we still on for All American Rejects Saturday?" Yelled their friend Tori, as Stella was being pulled by the tide of students fleeing to their lockers and the door.

"You know it!" Stella yelled back as she made it to her locker to grab her book bag and posters in her locker.

"Students: do not forget that tonight is the _Blazing Summer Dance_, and I can and WILL give summer school to anyone who decides to do the annual 'full moon'. Not butts allowed!" Principal Brenigan's voice said from the overhead and Stella laughed to herself. Suddenly everything went dark and Stella felt two soft, but calloused hands covered her eyes.

"Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump." Stella smiled at the voice, and removed his hands from her eyes and turned to face him. Ray stood there giving her a signature smirk and his blue eyes shining.

"Charlie Brown's father was a barber." Stella said back with the crossing of her arms.

"That fact so is not better than mine!" Ray said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah it is! Who would have known that the iconic _Peanuts_ character, who was the leader of an entire generation, was the spawn of a barber?" Stella counter argued as she went back to throwing things in her book bag. This random fact competition had started between the dysfunctional couple over 3 weeks ago, when Ray had come over to help Stella baby-sit her brothers, as they were reading aloud their _Guinness book of random facts._ Ever since, they had started collecting points as to who won for their daily battle of unnecessary facts. As you can see, it was still going strong with Stella at 15 points, and Ray at 17.

"Well who would have known that one of the biggest and smartest animals on the planet was incapable of jumping?"

"No one cares if an elephant can never play a game of jump rope." Stella said back.

"And no one cares if Charlie Brown's dad could give you a Mohawk." Stella zipped her book bag and shut her locker, turning her attention back to Ray.

"Charlie Brown is awesome." Her final argument was irrefutable to Ray, as he himself as a kid read _Peanuts_ every Sunday. But he was not going to let her know that she had won.

"That's not an argument, which means I win. But I am too good of a person to rub the stench of losing in your face, so I'll let this one slide." Ray said with an arm slung around her shoulders as they walked down the hall and the other laying on his chest thoughtfully, with an innocent look. Stella just rolled her eyes and took the hand that dangled over shoulder in hers.

"You're so full of yourself, you know I won."

"Whatever you want to believe Lucy." He said making a reference to the on and off bully of Charlie Brown.

"Are you calling me a bully?" Stella said.

"If the guitar strap fits." He said as she pulled away and pushed his chest playfully.

"You wanna fight?" He said with that familiar sparkle in his eyes and held a fighting pose, with his fists out. Stella did the same and threw playful jabs and Ray dogged them as he maneuvered his way to grabbed her by her waist and pull her back against him, as she kicked her legs in the air and laughed hysterically. As if they forgot that the hallways were packed with summer-fiend teens, Stella accidentally kicked someone in the arm during her and Ray's impromptu tussle. And with Stella's dumb luck, that person she kicked was Ray's ex Patty.

"Gosh Stella can you stop acting like a total idiot for one second and watch where you're going?" Patty said with one of the ugliest faces anyone could have ever made.

"Still bitter Patty?" Ray said with a spiteful look as Stella was still in his hold. Patty scoffed.

"You wish Beech. And you can kiss my Gucci covered butt!" Patty said pitifully with a quick hair flip to hide her on coming tears.

"Yup. Still bitter." Ray said.

"I kind of feel bad for her. I mean you did dump her." Ray looked at Stella incredulously.

"Stel! All I did was break her delusional fantasy that I was her boyfriend. And I did that to be with you!"

"I know, but she's so shallow that her black heart may never recover." Ray just shook his head at his girlfriend as he opened the door to the outside of Mesa High.

"You never cease to amaze me Yamada."

"That's my gift." She said cockily and Ray rolled his eyes.

"Well my gift is the ability to drive over 80 miles per hour because my uncle is the police chief. Wanna go for a spin?" Ray said with a twirl of his keys on his index finger and wiggling of the eyebrows.

"I'd love to but-" Stella began but her 2 best girlfriends appeared out of nowhere.

"But she's going shopping with us!" Olivia said as she flung her arm around Stella excitedly. Mo flung her arm around Stella's other shoulder and smiled cheekily at Ray.

"Sorry Ray." She said sing-songy and Stella shrugged sympathetically as she was dragged away by her bandmates. Ray was left standing on the steps of the school by himself, when Charlie came running out of the school and stopped in front of him panting.

"Dude I need a ride. I'm being attacked and chased by 5 girls highly upset with me because I promised all of them they could go to the dance with me tonight." Ray was about to tell him no when a thought hit him. 'Why waste a chance to speed?'

"Okay fine. But don't get your blood on my seat!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I am so excited for tonight!" Mo said with enthusiasm as she flipped through racks of clothing.

"You have performed at Madison Square Garden, met Leonardo Dicaprio, and went to a party hosted by Paramore, and you're this excited for a high school dance?" Stella said with disbelief as she looked disinterestingly at the dresses that hung on the hangers.

"I'm just excited to dance with Wen under the stars." Olivia said dreamily as she held a dress up to her body. Mo and Stella looked at each other and tried to hold back their laughs.

"You do know the stars are made out of cardboard right?" Stella joked and Olivia's cheeks turned red as she realized she had said that out loud.

"I'm just glad that Baba decided to let me go, and didn't flip out when he found out I was going with a boy." Mo said as she ransacked all the jewelry.

"Who did he think you were going with?" Olivia asked.

"You guys." The girls let out a laugh at Mo's Dad's over protectiveness.

"So what about you Stella? Happy to be going with Ray now that you two are all out in the open?" Olivia asked. Stella let out a grunt.

"Eh. It's just a dance, not a Hollywood party. I didn't even want to go, but Ray is making me."

"Stella! You're the only person I know who would deny the opportunity to go to a dance with her boyfriend. Especially when you get the chance to slow dance with him." Mo said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Please, it is not that great." Stella said as she went through more racks.

"Oh really?" Olivia said as she sent a look to Mo, and then turned her attention back to Stella.

"You don't get a little excited about being pressed up close to Ray's chest as his hands lay delicately on your hips?" Olivia teased as she leaned in close to Stella. Stella's face began to grow hot from embarrassment at her undeniable excitement at the thought.

"Or having him leans in close, and whisper sweet nothings in your ear?" Mo said teasingly as well.

"Him kissing you passionately as they play the last notes to a romantic ballad?" Olivia said. Stella had had enough and shook her head furiously and covered her ears.

"Enough, I get your point! Stop being gross!" Stella said as the two friends laughed at her expense as she tried to cover her burning face at the thought of Ray being pressed so close to her.

"It's too fun to mess with you Stel now that you're dating Ray." Olivia said still laughing.

"Yeah! Its total payback for making all those jokes about me and Scott, and Olivia and Wen. " Mo said.

"I just speak my mind, is that a crime?" Stella said innocently.

"Only when it gets you thrown in jail." Olivia said with a smirk as she looked at some shoes.

"One trip to jail, and you guys never let me live it down." Stella said exasperated. Olivia scoffed.

"Like you ever let me live down the time I forgot to wear my contacts and mistook the Gorilla Glue for my lip gloss and we had to go to the hospital to get my lips unglued!"

"Or like you'll never let me live down the time we had the school lock in, and you guys dared me to use the urinal in the boys' bathroom and then the entire football team walked in!" Mo said with a blush as she said that fact a little too loudly, and several customers gave her a weird look.

"Okay, Olivia's was bad but funny, and Mo yours was just plain hilarious you have to admit!" Stella laughed as Olivia and Mo couldn't help but join in.

"Yeah, try telling that to my Baba when I tried to explain to him why my detentions slip said 'Bathroom Promiscuity'." Mo said making the other 2 girls laugh even harder.

"Ladies," a snooty woman with a name tag that read 'Vivian' and a snobbish facial expression said to the Lemonade rebels, "Please keep your voices down, the entire store doesn't need to be informed of your…" She stopped looking over Mo with a disgusted expression, "personal issues." Mo scratched her head in embarrassment and apologized, but Stella was far from apologizing.

"Vivian is it?" Stella said mocking Vivian's current snobbish expression, "Last time I checked, the constitution clearly states freedom of speech. And if we want to discuss personal issues," Stella then pointed to sales clerk's shoes, "maybe you should be courteous and keep the toilet paper in the bathroom." All the girls looked down where Stella was and saw a piece of toilet paper stuck to the saleswoman's shoes. Mo and Olivia covered their mouths trying to stifle laughs but were for the most part unsuccessful. The saleswoman now looked like Bambi caught in the headlights, and with that expression, Stella thought mentally, 'check and mate'.

"Come on guys, let's blow this Popsicle stand." Stella said and the girls' immediately followed her out of the store, leaving a stunted and defeated Vivian.

"Oh my Gosh, you are my hero!" Mo exclaimed once on the sidewalk and high fived Stella and Olivia low fived her other hand.

"Well I am a revolutionary icon." Stella said with a playful, egotistical grin that almost exactly matched the one Ray wears every day. Mo rolled her eyes.

"You have been dating Ray WAY too long."

"I'm glad Stella told off that lady and all, but where are we going to get dresses now? The dance is in 6 hours." Olivia pointed out, a little bit of her usual panic in her voice.

"_Delia's_?" Mo suggested.

"Already looked there last week remember?" Olivia answered.

"_D.E.B.S_?" Mo said.

"Too far from here without a car." Olivia countered again.

"_Marsha's Boutique_?"

"Too expensive."

"_Hot Topic_?" Stella offered and her two friends just looked at her.

"Fine, I guess we're not feeling the skull and cross bones thing for tonight." Stella said defensively with her hands raised in surrender.

It took the girls a few moments of walking in silence on the busy shopping sidewalk, for a light bulb to go off in all of their heads.

"Magdalena's!" They all said in unison and realization, and with a new destination in course, the best friends became a blur of colors as the brushed past the crowded streets of Arizona and entered the unique world of Magdalena Soto.

* * *

Allure is out! 3 Hit that lovely review button!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Rayella peeps! I'm so happy that you all liked the first chapter of Lightning Bolt, and your reviews are so motivating and encouraging! You are guys are awesome and I can't wait for you to read on! There are alot of new characters presented in this story to help understand our favorite crazy couple, the first being the eccentric Magdelena Soto! Who is she, you ask? Well read and find out!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND MY IMAGINATION

* * *

If you asked the entire town of Flagstaff, Arizona (A/N yes, it is a real place lol), they would say that technically there were no adjectives for Magdalena Soto; she was more of an adjective herself. Magdalena Soto is dubbed meanly as 'The Witch of Flagstaff' or 'Magdalena the Kooky', but dubbed more accurately by the lemonade mouth gang as, 'Magdalena Queen of Vintage'. For Magdalena Soto was far from a witch but yet so far from normal; but to be honest, aren't we all? This was exactly the approach the band took toward her, and formed an odd and rare friendship with the antique store owner. Which is why when Mo, Stella and Olivia stepped inside the uniquely familiar store, they were given a big greeting by a frizzy haired, boa wearing, and paint stained Magdalena.

"Mamacitas!" Magdalena greeted running up to them from behind her post at the register.

"Maggie!" The girls said in unison as they hugged Magdalena's snake skin jacket clad body. Her long brown hair, mixed with shades of pink, orange and purple, was in a messy bun at the top of her head with a funky butterfly clip. Her brown eyes were sparkling with bright orange eye shadow, and her star tattoos around her eyes made her eyes look more out of this world.

"I had an aura that you girls were coming." She said with a knowing look and a smirk. "Looking for something for the dance tonight?"

"Maggie, how do know everything?" Mo asked. Maggie just shrugged and wrapped the boa around her neck. "Because I have the blood of a witch and Coco Chanel." Then in a theatrical manor, she said, "Let's get you ready for the ball." The girls immediately knew she was the perfect one to come to.

* * *

"Oh my god Magdalena! This is perfect!" Mo squealed as she twirled in a strapless pink and black belted cocktail dress that screamed of Mo.

"Mo that dress is perfect for you." Olivia agreed sitting in a chair outside the dressing room holding a box of shoes.

"Olivia darling, are you sure you don't want me to whip up a dress for you? I've got plenty." Magdalena offered. Olivia nodded.

"No thanks Mags. I'm wearing one of my mom's old dresses. Gram found it in some of her storage boxes, and I feel like it was a sign from my mom that she's still with me." Olivia said as Stella shot her an encouraging smile.

"What about you Stella star? I've got some dresses that would look absolute fabulous on you!" Magdalena emphasized.

"No thanks. I'm wearing a simple understated black dress with green high tops." Stella said as she fished through the rack of vintage jewelry near the dressing room.

"Oh my darling, you could do much better!" Magdalena said. "Let me doll you up and make you look like Lucy Liu on the red carpet." Magdalena begged with her hands folded pleading. Stella looked her dead in the eye.

"No. I am not giving into the typical high school girl hysteria for an over-budgeted high school dance that has crappy music and warm punch."

"Oh come on Stella, you wear stuff like that every day. Don't you want to wow him with something really cute?" Olivia inquired.

"Ray gets wowed when that guy at the mall makes a balloon giraffe. I doubt some taffeta, ruffled, and bedazzled mess will perk his excitement." Stella said.

"But Ray is leaving for that soccer camp tomorrow morning for the whole summer," Mo said as she continued to admire herself in the mirror. "Don't you want to leave him with a lasting impression? Something for him to think about all summer?" Stella stopped and playfully pretended to ponder.

"Nope, I'm good." Mo rolled her eyes.

"I will never understand you. You're the most non-girlfriend like girlfriend I have ever met. If Scott was going to that camp all summer, I'd be making sure I looked like an Indian goddess."

"It's not like I'm going to be stuck here alone all summer! We're going on tour in a week and a half. Ray and I will both on our own little adventures having so much fun we probably won't even have to time to talk to one another. Missing him is not issue, believe me." Stella assured as she held out a studded leather jacket. Mo and Olivia shared an unconvinced glance.

"Besides, you guys are going to be smoking hot for me. Scott and Wen might need sunscreen." Stella remarked as she tried on kooky sunglasses and made funny faces in the mirror.

"Please, Wen could use a tan. He's as pale as Edward Cullen and Casper the Ghost put together." Mo said still admiring herself in the mirror.

"Hey! He may be a pasty carrot top, but he's my pasty carrot top." Olivia spoke up making her signature "Wen face" again. Mo and Stella pointed and yelled in unison, "Wendrome!"

The two laughed while Olivia just covered her red face in embarrassment.

"I'm missing something- Wendrome?" Magdalena asked in confusion.

"Whenever Olivia talks about Wen she gets this goofy look on her face, with dilated eyes-" Mo began.

"A wide smile and sometimes drool on the side of her mouth." Stella teased as Olivia threw a hanger at her.

"Ever since, we've called in Wendrome." Mo finished.

"So what if I'm in love?" This time Mo and Stella were taken aback and they stared shocked for a moment as Stella pushed her crazy sunglasses down to the tip of her nose.

"Wait-what?" Stella asked. Magdalena clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh to be young and I love. Never lose it sweetie." Magdalena said endearingly and cupped Olivia's chin and smiled before walking back to her studio.

"Liv, I didn't know you two were that serious." Stella asked.

"Well you guys are always teasing me about how I love him, I just figured you knew."

"Yeah, but you've never really said it out loud and serious like this before. You're really in love?" Mo said extremely intrigued and took a seat close next to Olivia. But Stella remained far away.

"Yeah, I really think I am." Olivia said with a wide smile.

"Oh my god, I think I love Scott too!" Mo said extremely high pitched and took Olivia's hands and they squealed in joy together. As the two were consumed in their squealing and common predicament of love, Stella stayed distant from the conversation and rubbed her forearms as if she was cold, although all she was feeling the rising heat of anticipation. She knew the question was coming, and she wanted to run as far away from it as possible. So she tried to discretely maneuver over to the hat section of the store all the way on the opposite side, but was too slow.

"What about you Stel? Do you love Ray?" Mo asked excitedly and expectantly.

"Yeah, come join our love fest!" Olivia joined in. Stella laughed tensely.

"Guys, don't you think we're a little bit young to be in love? We're only 16, I think we need to focus more on passing Algebra 2 and getting past size A bras before we start considering love."

"But a lot of people fall in love at a young age. Remember that movie _Letters to Juliet_? That old lady fell in love with that Italian guy at 15!" Mo argued.

"Mo, first that's a movie and second we're not well-bred British people are we? We're 3 extremely cool American high school students slash rock stars, who are in their first ever relationships, and are mistaking puppy love for actual forever love." Stella said cynically as she played with a rack of necklaces. It was quite for a moment after Stella's rant as the two love-struck girls pondered her explanation. Then Magdalena spoke up.

"My parents fell in love at 16." This sparked the diming fire of love in the squealing girls.

"Really?" Mo said. Magdalena put down the dress she was folding and sat in between the blonde and the brunette.

"It was 1945, and my father Ernesto was a handsome Dominican-American naval officer and my mother was the daughter of the local bakery owner in Venezuela. One day in spring, my father's ship docked in Venezuela, and when he was trying to find his troop after a long day of exploring, he got lost and wondered into my mother's bake shop to ask for directions. They fell madly in love that week and ran off to America and got married. They've been together ever since." Magdalena said. The two girls awed. Stella just rolled her eyes.

"Stella did you hear that? It does happen!" Olivia said.

"Oh please, it was 1945 where girls had kids at 17 and communism was at its height in Russia. I'm not convinced." Stella argued.

"Love crusher!" Mo said throwing a scarf at Stella.

"Realist is more I like it." Stella retorted throwing a random shoe at her in return.

"Alright enough!" Magdalena interjected with a laugh. "My store is already a complete mess without you girls adding to it! Now Mo you have Lauren ring that up for you and Olivia you check out, I'm closing early today. I'm the host of this week's séance." Mo and Olivia looked at each other and gave a giggle at her antics. The girls disappeared to the front of the store while Stella stayed behind with Magdalena.

"Maggie, do you really believe people can fall in love at 16?" Stella questioned. Magdalena just smirked at Stella as she picked up the scarf from the floor that Mo carelessly through and wrapped it around Stella's neck.

"Oh Stella, I believe that orange, blue, green, and yellow constitute a matched outfit. What do I know?"

"But you just don't seem like the fairytale-Cinderella type." Stella said. Magdalena paused and looked at the armoire behind her, then back to Stella.

"Come with me." Magdalena said as Stella followed her with a suspicious eyebrow.

"You know I used to be just like you Stella." Magdalena said as she dug through the massive closet. "Free-spirited, strong-willed, not into that lovey dovey stuff. Always looking for some trouble I could get into." Magdalena turned to Stella with a wink. Stella smiled. "But while I was too busy not looking for that stupid lovey dovey stuff, I found it anyway. Aha!" She exclaimed as she turned around with a small jewelry box in her hand.

"And it was that young love that gave me these." Magdalena said as she handed the box to Stella to open. Stella glanced at Maggie and then opened the delicate platinum box that was now rusted, and was caught by the beautiful set of emerald teardrop earrings.

"Oh Maggie, these are gorgeous!" Stella said. Magdalena smiled at her excitement.

"He gave them to me at our school dance. Looked me right in the eyes on the dance floor, and said 'be my girl Magdalena Soto'." She said with a sigh. "Most romantic moment of my life." Stella smirked at the kooky store owner.

"I thought you weren't into that lovey dovey stuff?"

"I'm not. But when something romantic happens you have to celebrate it." Magdalena's neon orange eyelid winked. "Keep them."

"No Maggie I couldn't!" Stella protested trying to hand them back.

"These earrings were meant to be worn by a young girl at a dance. I don't take no well, so say gracias and leave it alone." Magdalena said with sass.

"Gracias."

"Denada." Magdalena said. "Now are you sure you don't want me to find you something fabulous to wear? I have some good stuff that will make that Ray of yours die from a Stella induced heart attack." Maggie offered.

"Thanks but no. Black is my color." Stella said as she kept the box in her hand and made her way to meet her friends. "I'll see you later Maggie."

"Adios darling." Magdalena waved as Stella disappeared. Maggie just shook her head at the young Asian companion. Stella was almost to the cash register before her curiosity got the best of her. She had to know.

"Hey Maggie?" Stella's voice came back again peering around the corner.

"Yes?"

"What ever happen between you and that guy?" Maggie smirked and sighed.

"Turned him down quicker than a bad credit card." Stella's face showed disappointment, as did Magdalena's. "Learn from an old woman's mistakes my dear. Nothing hurt's worse than a broken heart… and child birth." Magdalena smiled. Stella smiled back as she heard her named called by what sounded like Mo's voice. Stella waved bye and raced to meet her band mates. Magdalena stood there and let out a sharp breath.

"Please learn from an old woman's mistakes." She stated to herself, as the young version of her that just fluttered out of the store.

* * *

"So we have a hair appointment in 20 minutes, then we get our nails done, then my mom said she'd pick us up and we're going back to my house for make-up, wardrobe, and pre-dance pictures. Then the boys will get there at 7:30, and then we'll take going-to-the-dance photos, then-" Mo went on as they walked to the hair salon only a block from Magdalena's. Stella was feeling the dread of Mo's plans and praying that some earthly catastrophe or angel would save her from the hours ahead of girly primping. Stella discretely pulled out her phone and texted Ray.

**HELP!**

-100%BA

Then as Mo's voice went on, she heard a car honk and she turned to see the extremely familiar and as if biblically sent red mustang.

"Excuse me mam, but do you eat Lucky Charms? Because you look magically delicious." Ray said in a playfully smooth voice tipping his sunglasses down to check out Stella as one hand stayed on the steering wheel coolly.

"Like something you see Beech?" She said playfully strutting her stuff.

"Actually, I was looking at the blonde but thanks for your interest Yamada." He said with a grin and Olivia blushed. Stella playfully put up a fist. "Wanna go for a spin?" He asked her.

"Yes!" Stella said almost too excitedly for her own liking and began to make her way to the passenger's door.

"No stop right there! Ray we told you Stella was going shopping with us and to disappear." Mo said with her hands on her hips glaring down at the cocky blonde.

"But we're done shopping, so it's all good!" Stella countered throwing her book bag into the backseat of his car.

"But we still have appointments with the hairdresser and nails and-"

"I'll have my mom do my hair and have my brothers paint my nails. Problem solved! See you guys tonight!" Stella said as she strapped in. Ray gave the girls a salute and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

"Oh she is so dead." Mo said with a vindictive tone. Olivia just laughed.

"If Scott was to pull up in his red mustang, would you stay with us or leave with him?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Mo thought for a moment and sighed loudly.

"Well it's not me is it, so it doesn't matter!" She said and began to walk toward the salon again. Olivia giggled in satisfaction. It always paid off to be the quiet one: you ask all the questions and never have to give the embarrassing answers.

* * *

There's chapter 2! Be prepared, becuase the next chapter has all the Rayella fluff you need! But before chapter 3, leave a review and let me know what you think! Peace out!

Allure xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Sunday to all of you Rayella shippers! I feel so blessed to have such great people like you reviewing and giving great feedback, its so valued! I'm really excited to present this chapter, as everything starts to get serious! Psyched? Me too! And as I promised, new and cool characters! Let me know what you think of them! Read on!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND IMAGINATION.

* * *

"Thank God I don't have to talk about dresses, shoes, corsages or eye glitter anymore!" Stella yelped happily with her hands in the sky, the breeze from the warm summer day flying through her fingers.

"You're welcome." Ray answered with a smirk.

"How did you get there so fast anyway? I literally texted you 5 seconds before you showed up. Or are you really God?" Stella asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah most definitely. I think a little gratitude is due." Ray said as his free hand made its way onto her knee. Stella smirked and leaned in as close as her seatbelt would allow her and kissed his cheek lingeringly.

"Thank you Mr. Ray Almighty for saving me from crazy dress land." Stella said way too sweetly. She could feel Ray's face heat up, and it gave her an inner enjoyment.

"I don't know how to repay you." She said placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, unable to kiss his lips fully. At this contact, Ray lost his train of thought and slightly swerved the car to avoid colliding with the curb, and annoyed honks could be heard from behind them. Stella moved back to her seat and laughed.

"Well you're definitely not God; He is a MUCH better driver." Ray mock laughed and reached over and pinched her side playfully as she went to give him a wet Willy.

"Stop that, I'm driving! You're so disgusting, why do I go out with you!" He said trying to pry her hand from his almost violated ear.

"Because you're just way too attracted to my awesomeness." Stella said mimicking Ray's arrogance. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. THAT"S why." He said sarcastically, but she took no offense. That was the beauty of their relationship: the fact that it thrived on smart remarks and arguments, made getting hurt virtually impossible. Before she knew it, they were pulling into the driveway of Ray's upper east suburban house. Stella though her house was way too big and expensive, but when she was in the Beech's' home, it made her look like a halfway house in comparison. Not only was it over 8000 square feet, it was adorned with a swimming pool, personal soccer field, basketball court, and movie theatre. And the garden in the backyard is something you would find in the tropical amazon. The Beechs' sure gave Extreme Home Makeover Edition a run for their money.

"Why are we here?" Stella asked confused. Then she had an exciting realization. "Is no one home?" She asked curiously and planted a kiss on his lips fully. Although he reciprocated with as much enthusiasm, Ray broke away too soon for her liking.

"Actually, um-"

"Ray!" A small voice called as a long trail of golden hair came running toward the car. Ray opened his door to have a small body fly into his chest and encircled their arms around his neck.

"What's going on baby sis?" He asked happily as he tried to escape his car as she hung from his arms.

"Mommy and I are making Oreo balls for the dance tonight! Come on so you can lick the spoon before it's all gone!" She pleaded eagerly.

"Okay munchkin, can you at least wait for Stella to get out the car?" He said and that was when she noticed the funky Asian waving from the passenger's seat. Her eyes grew wide.

"Stella!" She said and dangerously jumped out of Ray's arms and ran around to assault Stella with a bear hug.

"Hi Kayleigh! I surprised you didn't I?" Stella said as she pinched Kayleigh's nose. Kayleigh gave a wide smile that showed a gap from the loss of a front baby tooth, and dragged Stella from the car.

"I'm glad you're here, because I wrote a new song and I need an opinion that isn't from Ray or a stuffed bear." Kayleigh said as she gently tugged on Stella's hand and whispered in her ear, "Bears are so fickle. One minute they like honey, the next they want cheesecake!" Stella laughed at the little version of Ray with blonde hair lying loosely on her back and shining crystal blue eyes.

"And where did you learn the word 'fickle'?" Stella asked as they made their way up the steps to the door.

"I was reading _The Chronicles of Narnia_ today." Stella's mouth dropped.

"_Chronicles of Narnia_? Aren't you 5?"

"So?" Kayleigh said incredulously.

"Smart girl. I don't know how you are related to Ray." Stella turned and smirked at Ray who was behind her.

"Mommy, mommy, Stella's here!" Kayleigh said running to the kitchen. When Stella entered the kitchen the size of a small film studio, she had to smile at the cliché housewife look Mrs. Beech was rocking. Her blonde hair pinned up in a bun with a yellow bow holding it together, and her green eyes and porcelain face was adorned perfectly with light makeup and pink lipstick. She wore a white blouse and a summer yellow pencil skirt, all covered with a floral apron, and covered in chocolate. Her eyes perked up when she saw Stella.

"Stella sweetheart! It's so good to see you! Come give me a hug, but be careful, Kayleigh got a little overworked with the chocolate." Mrs. Beech said with stretched arms and Stella gladly gave her a hug. It still shocked Stella how much the Beech's liked her, and how much she liked them. She was more than positive that when she met Ray's parents they would be as snarky and rude as Ray was to her at first, and be uptight rich people who would judge her by her looks like most. However, to her surprise, Mrs. Beech was welcoming and sweet, and admitted she was thrilled to have Patty out of her life. Plus, Kayleigh took to her like she was her own sister. For being in a family of little brothers, it was nice to have a little sister for a change. But Mr. Beech…well, he's a different complicated story, and exactly what Stella expected.

"Mom, I thought you were going with Dad to some conference thing and I had to babysit Kayleigh?" Ray asked as he stuck his finger into the blender and ate some of the left over batter.

"Yes, but his plans changed, he decided to go alone. I tried to call you but your phone was off, and you know I don't know how to message- what do you kids do again?" Asked Mrs. Beech. Stella just laughed.

"Texting Mrs. B."

"Oh right that. So are you excited for the dance tonight Stella? I know you're going to look stunning!" Mrs. Beech said overly excited, showing her almost commercial-like white teeth. "My Ray has been gabbing about it all week." She said and pinched his cheek as he swatted her hand away annoyed. Stella laughed with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really now?" Stella said as she saw the blush creep to the confident blonde's cheeks.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was talking about me and Wen's performance for tonight. He may be awkward and dorky, but he can spit a rhyme." Ray covered up as Stella rolled her eyes and let herself be pulled down onto Ray's lap.

"I like Wendell. He is a fine young gentleman," Mrs. Beech complimented busying herself with cleaning the counter as Kayleigh keep secretly sneaking Oreo balls out of the tray. Stella and her locked eyes and Stella winked as Kayleigh giggled in appreciation. "You two should hang out more often; he'd be a good influence on you. Teach you how to talk to your girlfriend properly." She chided hitting him playfully with her dish rag. Stella nudged his ribs.

"Yeah. I wanna be treated properly Beech. Where's my chocolates and diamond tennis bracelet?" Stella said in fake anger. Ray just scoffed and held Stella to his chest tighter and pressed soft kisses along the side of her neck.

"I treat you just fine." Stella's face began to burn hotter than the Sahara Desert and she shifted awkwardly.

"Ray, your mom and your sister are here."

"So?" He said still focused on her neck, as Stella secretly thanked God his sister was engrossed in stealing sweets and his mother now washing dishes, her back to them.

"So if you want to continue this, here is not the place." She whispered. Ray immediately shot out of his chair almost knocking Stella on the floor in the process.

"Mom we're going to my room." He announced as he led Stella by hand to the stairs.

"Okay, but leave the door open!" Mrs. Beech yelled after them, as she went to answer the telephone that began to ring.

"Okay!" Ray yelled back but shook his head no at the same time. Stella laughed behind him. It was a shock to Stella that he was still in breath by the time they reached the third floor where his room was located.

"You people are freakin millionaires, and it never occurred to you to get an elevator in this monstrosity?" Stella said taking in air as she walked into Ray's room.

"Stop complaining." Ray said as he closed the door behind them and lightly pushed her against the door and kissed her hard on the lips. Stella let out a small moan at his force and wrapped arms around his neck as his fingers roamed around her waist. However, Stella was less focused on their current position, and at the sight she saw behind his head.

"Oh my goodness Ray, have you ever heard of a vacuum cleaner?"

"Uh huh." He replied distracted and tried to kiss her again, but she turned away.

"No seriously. This is what you live in? You have like an entire episode of _Hoarders _going on in here!" She said now completely focused on his messy room.

"Stella-" He whined as he saw her concentration was dropping and she slipped out of his grasp and kept on her roll.

"An old pizza box in the bed, clothes everywhere, underwear on the lamp shade, and-"she stopped and cautiously picked up an odd smelling object. "What in McJagger's name is?"

"My cup."

"Cup?' Stella asked confused.

"Yeah for," Ray said awkwardly and motioned to the lower region. Stella's eyes grew wide in realization and tossed it across the room. "Ewwww! Okay we are definitely not making out after that." Stella said in disgust. "I need to wash my hands." Stella said opening the door to use the bathroom but almost ran into an elated Kayleigh who was at the door.

"Hi Stella! Say hi to Nana!" She said holding the phone up to Stella.

"Nana, Ray is completely gross!" Stella yelled into the phone and heard a faint "Tell me about it" before she rushed to bathroom to wash her hands.

"What'd you do now? And why does it smell like feet and Doritos in here? Haven't you ever heard of Febreeze?" Kayleigh asked annoyed.

"None of your beeswax, now scram munchkin." Ray said and lifted Kayleigh out of the room and closed the door.

"What's up Nana?"

"What's up disgusting baby brother?" Nana said through the phone with a laugh. Ray had to smile, as he could envision his older sister with a smirk almost identical to his on her face.

"I'm 16, I'm not a baby." Ray retorted, taking Stella's advice and throwing away the old pizza box on his bed.

"Yes, but your skin's still as soft as your toosh when mom brought you home from the hospital." She said amusement in her voice.

"Nana, if you just called to taunt me, we could have waited until Thanksgiving." Ray said in annoyance at his older sister, but only half-heartedly.

"Fine, I'll lay off. I just wanted to check in since our last juicy conversation." She said with excitement in her voice. Ray mental slapped his forehead.

"Why did I even tell you?" He said. Although his sister was 20 and miles away at college, they still held a very strong bond. Ray had a tendency that few knew about to confide in his sister some of his darkest secrets, fears, and even his greatest joys. They have been incredibly close since they were little, being only 3 years apart. It only felt natural for him to tell his tomboy sister everything and anything, even when she was thousands of miles away.

"Because I know you better than anyone. Now, have you told her yet?" Her question was met by silence.

"Raymond David Beech!"

"Nana, it's not that simple. I need a strategy. Stella isn't like the other girls I've dated. She won't fall for some lame cliché line, or a cheesy gift or card. If I tell her straight out she'll laugh me out of this universe and I'm not going to make a joke out of myself." Ray said as he made a disgusted face at some old molded food that was on his floor and threw it in his trashcan.

"Ray, I know for a fact that Stella will not do that. If anything she feels the same way." Nana paused. "But your right, she's not like the others. But believe me, under all that tough talk and leather, Stella's just like any other girl. You just have to be creative, and wait for the right moment." Then it was as if Ray heard the light bulb go off in Nana's head. "Oo! You can tell her tonight at the dance! Yes, that's perfect!"

"Yeah sure, that's not cheesy or cliché." Ray said.

"Well little brother, we talked about this 2 weeks ago, so you had all the time in the world to get it together. You leave tomorrow morning, so unless you want this burden until August, I suggest you do it tonight."

"What am I supposed to say Hanna? 'Oh Stella, aren't these cheese sticks good? And by the way I'm in love with you.'". At this statement Ray heard a clank out in the hallway. He chalked it up to being Kayleigh and ignored it.

"Well please don't say the cheese sticks part, but why not come out and say it? Stella seems like the type of girl who likes up front honesty. Get some balls and confess it. Saying you love someone is like the rule for burping: better in than out." Nana remarked.

"Great advice Nana. I might as well of asked Scott."

"Take it or leave it little bro. But as a girl who isn't quite conventional, I'd be more impressed if a guy just admitted it straight out than took forever because he wanted to be overly romantic."

"Really?"

"Really." Suddenly Ray heard the door creak open and saw Stella.

"Hey Nana I have to go. I'll call you later."

"Okay and Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"She's going to feel the same way. Believe me." Ray smiled at his sister's reassurance.

"Thanks Big."

'No problem Little. Peace out!" Nana said and hung up the phone. Ray sat the phone on his bed.

"Nana says hi. I think she likes you more than me sometimes." Ray joked but Stella just nodded her head and seemed increasingly interested in his desk. Ray just shook it off.

"So you happy now? No undies on the lamp, pizza boxes, or cups in sight." He said enthusiastically trying to grab her attention, but was unsuccessful. He moved closer and lightly touched her arm with his fingers. "Are you alright?" She seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Yeah, I just…I need to get back to my house. I'm supposed to be at Mo's soon and I need to get some stuff to get ready for tonight." Stella said reaching for the door knob.

"But it's only 5-"

"Yeah but I need to eat, and Mo has this strict plan and she'll have my head if I mess it up even more." Stella said in a rush swinging her book bag onto her back.

"Okay well I'll drive you home."

"No!" She said loudly. Stella immediately regretted her tone. "I mean, I can walk. It's not that far. I need the exercise to fit into my dress. Throwing back tofu burgers everyday doesn't help the gut." She nervously laughed and Ray looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yup tonight, bye." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips and rushed out. Ray was left dumfounded.

He flopped on his bed exasperatedly. "Well I cleaned my room for nothing."

* * *

As she walked home, Stella's feet pounding on the pavement was as fast as her heart rate; she was rather running than walking. At this moment she probably needed an inhaler as she semi-hyperventilated. She tried to take in deep long breathes to slow her racing heartbeat and cool her burning face. Stella ran her fingers roughly through her short black hair and spun around in anxiety.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god!" She screeched silently to herself as Ray's words played back in her mind. "_Oh Stella, aren't these cheese sticks good? And by the way I'm in love with you." "I'm in love with you." "Love with you." Love…you." _Stella couldn't think straight. How could he…feel those things? They had only been dating 5 months, and they had never talked about anything as serious as…love! They had just moved past the point of hate not long ago, then like, and she was assuming they were now in serious like. And Ray, a boy who could barely express his feelings without breaking a sweat, was feeling such a strong emotion and was going to tell her that? Stella's brown orbs grew anime big. "Oh my god, he's going to tell me tonight!" She said aloud. _What the hell am I going to tell him?_ Stella thought. This set her into another state of panic. Stella closed her eyes and tried to breath. "Okay Stella, just calm down. You're a confident, intelligent, rational girl you can figure this out without panicking. Just be cool and think." She told herself. However, even if she had the rationality of Socrates, she was only a teenage girl and she did what most would do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed throwing her head back. In the quiet suburban neighborhood her voice echoed loudly. When she finally opened her eyes again, she saw a little boy on his bike just staring at her. Her eyes narrowed.

"What are you looking at? Nothing to see here, move along!" She shooed as he continued to stare.

"My mother says that when people scream out loud that they are expressing psychological frustration at the universe to compensate for the yearning for parental love or classic denial." He said in a 10 year old voice, but spoke the words of an adult woman presumably a psychologist.

"Well you can tell your mother that I have two loving parents, and am not denying anything. At least I think not…or maybe I am… ugghh!" She said in frustration. The strange little boy pulled out a snack rom his pocket.

"Pixie Stick?" He asked. Stella contemplated for a moment. 15 minutes later, she was sitting on the sidewalk doing one of the strangest things she's ever done: spilling her guts to a 10 year old in a Spiderman t-shirt, eating pixie sticks.

"And then he just said he loved me! I mean that is a big jump from calling me a scrawny pointy-earned nuisance yesterday. Who falls in love at 16 anyway? He's being an idiot, and a jerk for putting me in such a position. And telling me this before he leaves tomorrow and my tour? He's trying to throw my game off for the tour, that's what it is! I wouldn't put it past him. Urr I though he changed! I thought he wasn't the same jerk who humiliated us at Rising Star, but that's exactly who he is! Ugh, I can't believe I made out with that slim bag. With tongue too!" She ranted irately. The little boy held up his hands in protest.

"Now we're going into the TMI zone." He said. Stella's ears burned.

"Oh sorry. I just-"

"Listen," The little boy interrupted, pushing his helmet out of his eyes, "I'm not a shrink, but I've been to and lived with one long enough to know one thing: you're in a dysfunctional relationship, and making ethical decisions on Pixie Sticks is not a good choice." He said taking the large stick out of her palm.

"Well what would you do Mr. Smarty Pants?" Stella asked.

"I'm not a teenage girl, but from being forced to watch romantic comedies with my mother, the answer would be to get all dressed up in a salon montage and make a slow motion walk down a staircase and tell him you love him before he freezes to death and the lifeboat saves you." Stella gave him an incredulous. He shrugged. "I'm 10, my views are skewed." Stella laughed and fist pounded him.

"Thanks little dude."

"No problem." He said and stood up and got back on his bike. "I'm missing watching the _Real Housewives of New Jersey_ marathon with my mom-ANYTHING is better than that." He grimaced. As he went to peddle away he turned around. "And by the way, I think you love him too." With that he left Stella stunned. Did a 10 year old just best her? And, could she who had just chewed out Mo and Olivia for being in love with their boyfriends at such a young age, be in love with her own? Honestly she didn't know, but her recent elementary therapist just gave her a good idea.

* * *

Cliffy! What do you think Stella will do? Well, can't wait to give you chapter 4, but first something important: Review! TTYL lemonade luvers!

Allure xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sorry for being late, but hey, better late than pregnant right? Anyways, I was trying to decide whether to leave you with a cliffy again, but couldn't do that to you awesome lemonade fans and reviewers! Ready to see what Stella does? Well now you can find out! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND IMAGINATION

* * *

At a quarter till 6, Stella basically jumped out of her seat on the Flagstaff city bus, hurriedly thanked the bus driver, and ran down, the now almost deserted, strip of shopping stores. When she finally made it to the door of Magdalena's shop, she could barely hold in her disappointed cry as she saw the "CLOSED" sign hanging in the window. Stella leaned an exhausted head against the door and closed her eyes and took in a breath. When she opened her eyes she was met by a posted note on the door she hadn't seen before. It read, _"Stella, look down."_ When she did she saw the end of a clothing garment bag underneath the door, bent down, and pulled it out. She unzipped the bag and gawked at the garment in front of her. Another posted note was attached to the dress.

_"Thought you'd change your mind ;) Knock him dead honey. –Mag_

Stella smiled to herself at Maggie's knowing nature, and with one piece of the puzzle in her hand, ran to meet the next bus. When she boarded she pulled out her phone and hesitantly texted Mo.

Get your animal tested, biohazardess beauty products and medieval torturing device called a curling iron ready. I'm about to surrender into becoming the sexist male fantasy of a Barbie doll. I want Lucy Lui NOT Memoir of a Geisha! Capiche?

-100%BA

Stella could almost hear the squeal in Mo's voice.

EEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP! I knew under all that talk you wanted to be a girl! I'll go buy more body glitter! See you in 10!

-HindiGoddessA+

Stella rolled her eyes. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

"I like it like that! Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on. I like it like that!  
Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off!" the male side of Lemonade Mouth sang loudly along with their former (and still on and off) enemy Ray Beech, as they cruised down the busy streets of Flagstaff. The suburban neighborhoods were flooded with Mesa High students taking cheesy pictures outside their houses, and their parents giving them the annoyingly long lecture about driving safely and being home before 11. However, half those students were zipping past our favorite characters faster than a bat out of hell.

"Come on Pickett, you can't drive any faster?" Ray questioned.

"I would if this was the vintage Camaro we were supposed to take, instead of Bob's Rental Mini Vans." Scott glared at Charlie from the rear view mirror. Charlie sheepishly shrank his shoulders.

"Can't we just let this go? I said I was sorry like 100 times!" Charlie said exasperated.

"Well I would forget it if I wasn't about to pick up my girlfriend in a car that looks like I'm on the camera crew for _To Catch a Predator_." Wen said from next to Charlie.

"You bled in my car, and now this. One more strike Delgado and you're the one who's gonna get Delgado-d." Ray said with a serious tone but with a smirk playing on his face.

"He looks like he's already been Delgado-d. What's up with that 1980's jacket? Who are you, the wedding singer?" Scott joked at Charlie. All the boys in the car laughed, except for the target.

"I make it look bad ass since I'm a drum god. And what are you laughing at Wen? Forget to change out of your pajama pants?" Charlie teased punching Wen's leg that was covered with his interesting fashion choice. Wen slapped Charlie on the back of the head, and they ensued in one of their infamous wrestling matches.

"Knock it off back their girls! I don't want people driving by to think Wen is beating up a girl. Delgado you gotta get a haircut." Ray stated. As soon as Wen let him out of a choke hold, Charlie slicked back his hair.

"Don't be jealous because the girls don't want to run their fingers through your bleach blonde, porcupine-spiked mess." He said cockily putting his hands behind his head. Ray turned around in his seat.

"What did you just say to me?" He spoke intimidatingly, with a glare cold as Alaska. Charlie got those familiar goose bumps of fear and his mouth went dry.

"Um…Uh… I didn't mean-" As he stuttered Ray began to laugh.

"Hah, still got you scared Delgado. Bad ass drum god my foot." Ray laughed as the rest of the car joined in; accept for Charlie who took a sigh of relief and a sigh of embarrassment.

"Why is it always me?" He said, just as they pulled into Mo's driveway. The boys exited the car and walked up to ring the doorbell of the Banjaree's home. All the boys except for Ray were busy fixing themselves.

"What are you a bunch of teenage chicks? You see these girls every day. Today is no different just because they have poufy dresses on." Ray rolled his eyes. The door swung open and they were met face to face with Mr. Banjaree. Scott gulped, as he was hoping it was Mrs. Banjaree: she was nicer.

"Hello Mr. Banjaree, it's lovely to see you this evening." Scott said with a strained smile as Mr. Banjaree just stared him down, not uttering a word. This created an awkward silence.

"Is Mo ready?" He asked trying to relieve tension. No such luck. Then with perfect timing, Mrs. Banjaree came behind her husband.

"Oh Scott, boys! How good to see you! Rajesh, why do you have them standing out there? Come on in boys!" she greeted ushering them in, her Indian hospitality compensating for Mr. Banjaree's clear distain for boys in his household.

"Thank you Mrs. Banjaree." Scott said cautiously walking past Mr. Banjaree.

"Way to lose your balls Pickett." Ray whispered to him with a smirk.

"Shut up Beech." Was all Scott could muster in his own defense. When they came in the house, they were met by Olivia's grandmother, Stella's mom, and Sydney (A/N, Wen's step mom if any of you forgot ).

"Ray sweetheart, how are you?" Mrs. Yamada greeted as she gave Ray a big hug. If Ray's mother was bad with overly loving Stella, Mrs. Yamada was just as bad, if not, worse.

"Good Mrs. Yamada. How's my Stel dealing with all this girliness?" He asked putting his hands in the pockets of his suit pants, as Mrs. Yamada smiled at the sweet possessive pronoun "my" in front of her daughter's name.

"Complaining, kicking, and screaming. The usual." Mrs. Yamada smiled, as Ray nodded in agreement.

"She wouldn't be Stella if she didn't. You would think I was making her hit herself with a baseball bat when I asked her to this dance. She's not very happy about 'conforming'." Ray said gesturing quotation marks. Mrs. Yamada laughed.

"Very true. But I think tonight, you'll be pleasantly surprised by how she's gotten on board." She said sneakily as Ray got a suspicious feeling.

"Is that why she acted really strange after she left my house today? One minute we're-" he paused as he realized he was talking to her mother. "…talking, and the next she bolting out the door."

"You know what they say about us girls Ray; can't live with us, can't live without us." She said with a knowing smile as she left him mentally scratching his head.

"Oh you're beautiful!" Ray heard Mrs. Banjaree gush as Mo came down the staircase, smiling widely as she beamed in her pink and black floral strapless, belted dress with pink high heeled wedges. She wore small dangling black earrings and a pink hair band with a bow to hold her dark black tresses back neatly. Scott was smiling sweetly as she met him at the end of the stairs, after her mother performed a photo-shoot with her flashing camera.

"You're stunning." He said as he slipped the small pastel hibiscus flower corsage on her wrist.

"Thank you." She said and kissed his cheek as she heard her father growl slightly. Mo pulled away and blushed from the protective gaze her father had and the way Scott gulped in fear.

"Your turn Liv!" Mo yelled trying to get the attention off her. Olivia then came down the stairs, as she looked adorable in her knee length charming cream one shoulder pleated dress, with beige, sparling flats that were adorned with a bow. She wore dream catcher feather earrings, small bangle bracelets, and her blonde hair was swept into a whimsical high ponytail. In Olivia fashion, she blushed as Wen stared at her and mouth agape as if he was to drool at any time.

"Don't hold back Gifford." Ray said as he was leaning on the Banjaree's buffet table with a comfortable and impatient attitude, as he anxiously wanted to see Stella. Wen snapped out of it, as he smiled at Olivia and slid on the modest white lily corsage he bought for her. He discreetly leaned in and kissed a spot on her face right next to her ear, and whispered something that was inaudible to everyone else, but meant a lot to Olivia as she bit her lip and got a little teary eyed. Olivia and Wen turned their attention to her Gram and Sydney as they posed for pictures.

"I'm pretty sure Ray is supposed to have a date." Scott said as he could see Ray fiddle anxiously.

"Oh yeah! You guys, I am proud to present my greatest accomplishment to date: making Stella Ayame Yamada into a girl!" Mo said formally and excitedly. "Come down Stel!" Ray got up from his comfortable position to see his girlfriend. But, all he saw was blank space. Mo and Olivia looked at one another.

"Come down Stella!" Mo yelled again. This time she was met by a, "No!" The girls got worried. Mrs. Yamada put a hand up to silence their concerns.

"Don't worry, she's fine. I'm just going to talk to her for a minute." She said and made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she saw Stella sitting on the sink in Mo's bathroom.

"Stella sweetheart, what's the matter?" her mother asked. Stella was breathing heavy.

"I can't go down there." She said hoarsely, as if she had just taken a run.

"Why? You were so excited 10 minutes ago."

"That's before the doorbell rang." Stella said. She then looked down at her hands. "I'm afraid of what he's going to say." Mrs. Yamada was shocked by 1), her daughter being afraid of something, and 2), afraid of what a boy thinks no less.

"Honey, Ray is going to think you look gorgeous." She reassured putting Stella's hands in hers.

"But mom, you don't know Ray like I do. He has a smart remark for everything, and can't pay me a compliment without a wise crack afterwards. Granted, sarcasm is one of the reasons we get along, but tonight I don't want a sarcastic remark, I want-" She cut herself short embarrassed and unsure. Her mother sighed.

"Stella, you make a big deal of not being one of the girls, but sometimes, you just want to be a girl. You know why?" Her mother said lifting her chin. "Because believe it or not: you are one. Nothing wrong with that, or wanting your boyfriend to tell you you're beautiful." Mrs. Yamada gave a reassuring smile. Stella nodded still looking insecure.

"Now get up and turn around." Stella listened to her mother and was met by her own reflection in the mirror. Her mom wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders and put her head next to hers.

"I see a confident, beautiful, determined, young woman, who tonight, is going to have an amazing time, and get her _Pretty Woman_ moment. Except for the whole hooker thing, because your father would not be happy about that." Stella laughed, feeling much better.

"Why are you so awesome?" Stella asked her mother.

"You had to get it from somewhere." Her mom concededly joked, and Stella turned around and hugged her.

"Are we ready now?" Her mom asked her. Stella took a deep breath and nodded yes. Her mom gave her one more excited smile. When she left, Stella smoothed down her dress and fixed her hair. 'Now or never', she thought to herself.

"Third time a charm Stella?" She heard Mo yell for her. With that as her cue, she took to the stairs, and hoped on her life that she received the reaction from her emotion-avoiding boyfriend.

* * *

Ray Beech had been speechless 3 times in his life. 1), when he had his jaw wired shut after Nana kicked a soccer ball into his face. 2), when his father chewed him out for not being the MVP of the year against Tommy Delgado. And 3), when his dad hugged him when he was chosen for the soccer program in the UK. But on this dark summer night at the Banjaree's house, Stella Yamada became speechless moment number four. When Stella came down the stairs, he was expecting a simple dress she had bought or borrowed from someone and Converse sneakers. But she came cautiously down the stairs, averting his eyes, as his were glued to her. She shined in a slightly above the knee gold sequin tunic strapless mini dress that hugged her body perfectly. On her, it was not costume-y and too much, but made her olive skin tone glow. She wore matching golden-bronze ankle strap pumps with a moderately small heel; as she would topple over otherwise. Her finger nails stayed true to her edgy personality as they had her signature black nail polish, and her middle finger was decorated with a small golden winged ring. Her right wrist held a golden bracelet with a peacock feather design center and from her ears dangled the emerald earrings Magdalena presented her. Her black silky locks were loosely curled and her blonde highlighted bangs were swept to the side in a deep curl. Ray's face spoke volumes to Stella as words were not his strong soot at the present moment. His speechlessness gave her the mixed message of did he or didn't he like it?

"Oh Stella, you're a sight!" Mrs. Banjaree gushed again snapping another picture.

"A true rock goddess!" Olivia's Gram said as Olivia gave her a weird look for her usage of "rock goddess". Stella smiled shyly at the sudden attention.

"Who would've thought that my Halo partner could be so smoking hot?" Charlie complimented.

"Yeah, you look great Stel." Wen said his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

"Thanks guys." Stella said. Then she looked at Ray, who in front of her still hadn't spoken a word.

"Ray? Say something." She pressed. He gave her a look up and down and tried to form words.

"Um- you look- it's very- I mean it's really-nice." Ray closed his eyes and mentally slapped himself for sounding so lame and stupid. Stella was a little disappointed with his statement.

"Oh. Thanks." She said looking down at her hands. It became awkward between the two and Wen slapped Ray's shoulder.

"Give her the flower dude." Ray jumped at the chance to ease the tension. He pulled out a purple calla lily corsage.

"I thought you were wearing a darker dress, so it doesn't match now but- it's your favorite flower so I thought…" He trailed off as he slipped it on. Stella nodded.

"It is. Thank you." She said searching his face for more of an emotional reaction. But all she got was him avoiding her eye. She felt that familiar insecurity arise again.

"Enough chit chat, we're gonna be late!" Charlie said in classic Charlie fashion.

"Okay, one group picture and you can go!" Said Mrs. Banjaree, and they all squeezed in and smiled, Stella's and Ray's being strained after their disappointing moment. After the picture they all headed out to the car as their parents said goodbye. Scott pulled Ray aside.

"'Nice'? Really dude?"

"I know, I know! But I wasn't expecting her to look like-" He paused and gestured with his hand to her as she walked to the van with Charlie. "That!"

"Well now she thinks you think she's ugly, so you got a lot of ass kissing to do in the car."

"Like I don't know that Pickett." Ray said irritated and walked to the car. Scott smirked. "And I'm the one who lost my balls." As they all piled into the van, Scott turned up the music and made their way to the dance.

* * *

"Not to be ungrateful, but what's up with the stalker van?" Mo asked. Wen just shook his head.

"Long story."

"Well at least we're in it together." Olivia said and kissed Wen's cheek.

"You two are just disgusting cute." Mo said with a laugh. The light mood surrounded everyone but Ray and Stella, who sat next to one another not talking, as Stella's arms were crossed tightly across her chest out of anger and frustration. Ray was squirming from the tension and tried to begin his ass kissing.

"Your hair smells nice." Ray said and Stella just looked at him like he was high. Ray wanted to jump out of the car. _"Your hair smells nice? What is wrong with me?"_ He thought.

"Thanks." She said coarsely and turned away to look out the window again.

"And the dress too, it's nice. My mom wants me to send her pictures. I think she's making a baby book for our kids." Ray joked as Stella made no comment and didn't bother this time to look at him.

"Stella, I'm trying to pay you a compliment, you could at least look at me." Ray said growing annoyed with her ignoring him, and his plan to ass kiss waning. Stella sharply turned her head to look at him.

"Pay me a compliment? Pay me a compliment!" She about screeched. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Here they go." She muttered as the rest of the car grew quite from the couple's inevitable squabbling.

"You have some nerve Beech! I should have known better to think you were capable of being a decent human being." Stella said. Ray tried to stop her.

"Stella-"

"I could have easily thrown on some ugly black frock and not give a rat's butt about tonight. But I go through all the unnecessary trouble of plucking, primping, and pushing everything on my body up to try and please you, and all I get is a 'nice'? Could you have at least acted like I'm your girlfriend for a minute and pretend like you care or find me remotely attractive?" She said, her voice on the verge of rage and crying; something she didn't do often.

"Stella please-" Ray tried to get her to stop talking.

"I was praying that you wouldn't say anything rude or sarcastic and make me feel like an idiot, but believe me- speechlessness is worse." Stella just shook her head and tried to hide her face. "I'm such an idiot." Suddenly the van stopped and they were in front of the school.

"I'm going to get out of this car before blood is shed." Charlie said as the others followed. Stella tried to exit the car but Ray stopped her hand.

"Stella, listen to me."

"No." she said and tried to pull the door knob again.

"Stella, stop being so damn stubborn and listen!"

"No!" She said and pried his fingers from hers and jumped out the car. She tried to walk away but Ray was too fast and caught her roughly by her waist and thrusted her body into his as her breath hitched from the sudden closeness of him. She then felt his lips touch her ear as he whispered a needed message.

"You're breath-taking." She heard. "I'm so sorry it took so long to tell you." He said. He pulled back his head to look into her eyes. She could see the honesty and passion in his seaside orbs.

"Really?" She asked wanting reassurance. Ray swept a piece of her blonde hair out of her face.

"When I was speechless, it was a good speechlessness. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Stella was expecting the punch line about how many girls he's been with, but she wasn't met with one. It was just a genuine compliment. Stella's heart swelled up. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest (even with heels he was taller than her). Ray reciprocated and then pulled back and caressed the side of her face with his palm.

"Now can we please act like we like each other and show Mesa high who the best couple is around here?" He said with a smirk and she simply nodded, actually not wanting to leave his warmth. Ray pressed his lips to hers and she depend the kiss by pulling his body closer and parting her lips to allow Ray to French kiss her. Ray was holding Stella by her waist with one hand and by the nape of her neck as his fingers played with her curled dark hair. She was equally as infatuated with his hair as well, running her fingers through his, as he gently sucked on her bottom lip. Ray was losing himself in their embrace and pulled away reluctantly laughing, but not before placing a small lingering peck on her lips.

"What do you do to me woman?" He said as Stella put her small hand into his, entwining their fingers.

"That's a conversation for a more private place." She winked. "For now, I want to wreak havoc under Brennigan's supervision." Ray laughed leading her into the school.

"Glad I don't mess with a trouble maker like you."

* * *

Well that was a roller coaster ride! What's next? Don't worry, the story isn't over yet, some major stuff is about to go down at the dance! Brennigan trouble? A fight? Maybe a performance? Violent illness? You will find out soon! For now, that blue review button waits for you! Let me know what you think, your awesome!

Allure xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

What's happening my lovelies! I'm offically the most excited to present this chapter! Why? Because its leading up to the climax! Anyways, so glad chapter 4 was enjoyable, and lets see if this one can measure up! Thanks for the FANTASTICAL reviews, and to pay you back for the great feedback, chapter 5! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANYTHING BUT MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND MY OWN IMAGINATION.

* * *

Despite their crazy principal's antics, if there was one thing good to be said about Mesa High's leader, it was that he knew how to throw a party. When the lemonade gang walked into the gymnasium, it was completely transformed from their silly string prank earlier that day, and into a scene from a teenage movie. The gym was packed with dancing Mesa students, lit with string lights and star shaped cardboard cutouts hanging from the ceiling. There was a disco ball shining, giving the room multi-colored effect; signs reading, "Sizzling Summer Bash" hanging around the gym. There was a DJ playing the hottest music, as Ke$ha's We R Who We R boomed in the gymnasium.

"This place is off the chain!" Charlie exclaimed as the Lemonade mouth couples expressions said the same thing. Then two girls walked by and Charlie's teenage boy eyes followed. "What's going on ladies?" He said chasing to catch up with them. The lemonade gang laughed.

"Well it looks like Charlie is having fun, how about we hit the dance floor?" Wen said to Olivia holding out his hand.

"Lets' go!" Olivia said as she took Wen's hand and they made their way into the sea of teens.

"Come on Scott!" Mo said dragging him by the hand in the same direction. Ray, whose arm was draped loosely around Stella's shoulders, moved in front of her and took her by both hands with a smirk.

"Let's hope you're a better dancer than you are at giving pep talks. Last time you gave me one you slapped me. (A/N _It's Obvious That Ray is Stella's Honeybee_ reference )" Stella smiled.

"You better hope I don't step on your foot too." She said as he took her to the dance floor.

* * *

At 10:30 the summer bash was at its height; the DJ was in his prime and every Mesa High student was on the dance floor creating a heated musk of teenage craze that was so familiar. The spiked punch was starting to take effect as girls fancy hairdos were falling, boys ties were increasingly becoming loose, and the heels that once were on girls feet were now abandoned as dancing took over. Even Stella, the ultimate symbol of nonconformity, was enjoying herself as she danced with her girlfriends, boy-friends, and her boyfriend, who she was pressed up against at the moment. Usher's _Without You_ was playing, and after rocking out with Mo and Olivia during the fast portion, Ray pulled Stella by her waist to him during the slow portion as he buried his face into his neck as she smiled, placing her hands over his that lay on her stomach.

"12 inches apart people!" Brennigan's voice rang as he put a ruler in between Stella and Ray as he blew a whistle. All Stella could do was laugh, as Brennigan couldn't ruin her uncharacteristically happy mood.

"Weren't you ever a teenager Brennigan?" Stella yelled over the loud music.

"Yes, this is precisely why you are 12 inches apart! Now move it!" He ordered as Ray and Stella rolled their eyes and moved apart.

"Mohini, Scott! Same rule is for the both of you! And Charlie! Step away from those two young ladies!" Brennigan continued on his tirade of keeping the bash "pure". As soon as Brennigan was gone, Ray pulled Stella by her hips and brought her back against him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to obey?" Stella joked, as she couldn't complain about being in Ray's arms.

"She also taught me to the golden rule: treat others like you want to be treated." Ray smirked kissing her ear as she flinched away laughing. Unexpectedly, Wen was interrupting the couple's moment.

"Hey Ray, we're up dude." He said with a microphone in his hand.

"Okay man, I'm coming." Ray said as Wen nodded and made his way to the stage.

"Kiss for good luck?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Stella leaned in to kiss him, but pushed his chest playfully.

"You don't need luck." She said. Ray smirked and began to walk away.

"Tease!" He yelled, as he ran to catch up with Wen. A few moments later the music was cut short and uproar of protests came from the dancing teens as Brennigan came on stage.

"Let's not descend into madness students!" He tried to calm down, but met no such luck. "I'm interrupting your unsanctified fun, to introduce a performance by our very own Raymond Beech and Wendell Gifford." The teens began to cheer as the two emerged and Brennigan exited with a roll of his eyes.

"What's up Mesa High?" Ray yelled into the microphone, trying to get the crowd hype. He was met with excited screams and cat calls.

"It's summer time and who's ready to party?" The cheers got louder and more enthused as Stella shook her head and smiled. It always amazed her at the way Ray could get a crowd going. You would have thought they were back in Madison Square Garden with a crowd of 10,000.

"DJ, turn it up!" Ray exclaimed pointing to the DJ and he responded by turning the speakers up and an upbeat techno-hip hop track began to play.

"I'd like to introduce myself." Wen said into the microphone, his back to the crowd, as the lights began to flash.

Ray:

"_We gon need some water  
Cuz the roofs on fire  
I stay cool regardless  
We gon burnin up  
We burnin up" _

Ray sang pulling aviator shades out of his pocket and putting them on. The beat rose tempo, and Wen turned around doing what Wen did best: rapping.

Wen:

_Ok [x4] Look  
Yea I'm spearkin  
Sweat workin  
So far gone from ya earthins  
That's for certain  
Body hurtin  
Too hot to stop drop the curtain  
Realizin  
I'm rising  
They thought I'd never make it I surprised them  
Destroyin  
Recoilin  
Back to the fact that I'm boilin_

Olivia was screaming her head off, and Stella couldn't take the ear piercing shrills anymore.

"Liv why don't you go to the front and do that?" She suggested insistently as Olivia nodded enthusiastically and dragged Mo with her.

Wen:

_Universal  
Commercials  
Getting flown over seas for rehearsals  
Runnin laps around the game in a circle  
And anybody speakin bout my name then it's personal  
I keep it movin and I'm livin a rap  
Like the only vision that I'm givin is the vision I'm after  
And its gotta be the reason why you feelin my static  
And I never thought you'd be jumpin like a kid on a mattress  
We keep it hot__  
_

Ray enthusiastically jumped in the air and collaborated with Wen.

Ray:

_100 and up up  
the temperatures up up  
Risin risin higher  
100 and up up  
This place burnin up up  
Its on its on fire_

"He's good isn't he?" Stella heard from beside her. She was shocked to see who the voice came from: none other than Patty St. Clare. Stella turned her attention back to the blonde bombshell going crazy onstage with her fiery red headed pal.

Ray:  
_We gon need some water  
Cuz the roofs on fire  
I stay cool regardless  
We gon burnin up  
We burnin up  
Gon need some water  
Cuz the roofs on fire  
I stay cool regardless  
We gon burnin up  
We burnin up_

"Yeah he is." Stella answered, unsure as to why Patty wanted to be chatty.

"Why he ever wanted to date a loser like you I'll never know." She said.

"Listen Patty, I'm not in the mood for your insults tonight!" Stella said growing angry. Patty rolled her aqua eye shadow covered eyes.

"Relax crouching tiger; I'm not trying to pick a fight. I'm glad you took him, I'm better off." Stella scoffed going back and watching Wen spit a rhyme on stage as Ray served as his hype man getting the crowd even more riled up.

Wen:

lyrics/a/adam_hicks/we_burni  
_We keep it goin till we hot and we blowin  
The body heat the heat the bodys where the party is goin  
I say the rhythems always in em and im gettin it goin  
And probably be the reason why you see my temperature growin  
I'm like  
Show stopper  
Flow doctor  
Telling all your friends that I'm hotter  
So probably watch and see  
The way I get it goin while I'm flowin and droppin a beat  
_

"Then if you're so happy I took him, why do you always have to give us such grief bra-stuffing Barbie?" Stella retorted not amused by Patty's racial comment. Patty sighed.

"Truth is, Ray is a self-centered jerk, but I can tell when he's with you he's who he really is. A decent human being." Patty commented as Stella gave her a surprising look.

"Are you complimenting me?" Patty scoffed.

"Don't be stupid. It's probably the heat and the shots of vodka I drank before I got here that's making me say these things. Anyway, all I'm saying is that you two are better together than me and he would have been; why, I have no idea." Patty commented taking a swig of her punch.

Wen:

_I'm ballin  
Not fallin  
And I'm hotter than the party that we all in  
I'm ruthless  
You'll lose it  
Like I handed you a bomb with the fuse lit  
Now get it goin and I'm bringin the vibe  
The motivation from my lyrics will be takin you higher  
Appreciate and when you hear it keep the people inspired  
So we can go down as the hottest when we finally retire  
We keep it hot  
_

Ray:

_100 and up up  
The temperatures up up  
Risin risin higher  
100 and up up  
This place burnin up up  
It's on it's on fire_

We gon need some water  
Cuz the roofs on fire  
I stay cool regardless  
We gon burnin up  
We burnin up

"Listen Yamada don't take this interaction as I like you. No matter how mean Ray was to me, I really liked him. I just want him to be happy. And if it's you," She said gesturing to Stella herself, "Then so be it. I can tell you really love each other." At this Stella immediately protested.

"No we don't-" But Patty cut her off.

"Oh please, you're talking to the queen of gossips here. You'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not notice that there is love behind those ear-splitting fights." Patty winked, as Stella blushed.

Ray and Wen:

_100 and up  
Burnin up  
100 and up  
And it go  
And it go  
And it go like_

We gon need some water  
Cuz the roofs on fire  
I stay cool regardless  
We gon burnin up  
We burnin up

"Patty," Came Jules' voice as she appeared next to Patty. "Why are you talking to-" She looked Stella up and down. "Her?" Patty turned back to her usual stuff.

"Please, she started talking to me. It's like getting a dog not to bark to get her to shut up. Let's go." She said and then turned and walked away with Jules. Stella just shook her head at the strange encounter and turned back to her boyfriend who was currently acting like a completely rock star on stage. Stella had to giggle.

Wen and Ray:

_Gon need some water  
Cuz the roofs on fire  
I stay cool regardless  
We gon burnin up  
We burnin up_

Ha [x4]  
Its true

Ray and Wen finished striking an ending pose. The crowd of Mesa High students and their dates roared as the two basked in the lime light. Wen ran across the stage slapping hands and Ray threw his shades into the crowd. The boys jumped off the stage and as Ray was trying to make a b-line to Stella, he was interrupted by a flood of friends blocking his way. Stella gave him a sympathetic look that said, "It's okay", and went to take a seat at one of the tables. She took a sip of a Mel's lemonade that she hid in her purse, and twirled a piece of her dark hair as the DJ announced on the microphone, "Alright kids, it's time to slow things down. Grab a partner, and show the love." Stella laughed at the DJ's corny line, and corny choice of song: Shania Twain's _When You Kiss Me_. The lights dimmed and every teen found a partner of the opposite sex with to dance. Stella watched with a smirk at Charlie slow dancing with two girls (how that was possible, it's hard to say), and Mo laying her head on Scotts shoulder as the song began to play.

"No one puts baby in a corner." She heard a familiar voice say in their best impression of _Dirty Dancing_. Stella smirked and turned around to see Ray smiling with an outstretched hand.

"Classic Swayze reference: I like it." She said and took his hand to the dance floor, now glistening from the silver shining of the disco ball.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine_

Ray and Stella found a space on the floor to dance, not too crowded by others, as Stella seemed to grow uneasy, not knowing where to place her hands. _"You don't get a little excited about being pressed up close to Ray's chest as his hands lay delicately on your hips?"_ Olivia's words rang clear as a bell in Stella's head. Her face grew pale as Ray lightly pulled her close so that they were chest to chest, and his hands resting on her hips as hers locked carefully around his neck. They were face to face, and if they were to be any closer, they would be touching foreheads. Stella gulped down the goose bumps and stomach flutters she felt rising.

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)_

_(Chorus):_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

I know you miss me-  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me-oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah

"So was giving in to the system worth it?" Ray asked his blue eyes shining with amusement.

"I'll let you know once I take these shoes off and see how bad the blisters are on my feet." Ray laughed, his boyishly handsome grin coming in on his adorable features; his laugh lines showing his small dimples. He gently hoisted her up by her waist so that her toes were on his, as he danced for the both of them. She laughed at his gesture.

"Well I'm glad you came Lucy." Stella laughed at her inside joke nickname.

"Well I can't complain blockhead." She said back as he pressed his cheek to hers as they swayed together again to the slow ballad.

_You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun_

I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever isn't  
Love couldn't be any better

Stella brought her face up from Ray's neck to look into his Azul colored eyes. He was looking right into hers as if she was the only girl in the gymnasium, and at this time, she felt like she was.

_The world just goes away_

Ray's eyes went from hers to her lips, and he ran his thumb considerately and lingeringly over her bottom lip. Her face grew warm as his intense, passionate stare was fixated on her. With that action-and that look- it was as if all of the clues of the puzzle fell into place.

_Oh, when you kiss me, I know you miss me_

When Ray kissed her before the end of a date, or at school before they separated for class, it was her favorite kind of kiss of the day. That lip touch spoke volumes of his emotions that he couldn't put in words- that although they'd see each other in a few short hours, he couldn't get enough of her.

_And when you're with me, the world just goes away_

When she was with Ray, Stella couldn't pay attention to anyone or anything else. It was one thing for a girl to feel that way for a guy, but what was humbling and extraordinary to her, was that he treated her the same way. In a family of genius' who treated her like she didn't exist, and a world that once treated her like she didn't belong or deserve their attention, she finally had someone who gave her the most precious gift she had ever received: the special gift of treating her like most important person in the planet. _"Or having him leans in close, and whisper sweet nothings in your ear?"_ Stella smiled as Ray whispered in her ear, "Your hair really does smell nice." She could feel the smirk on his face.

_The way you hold me, the way you show me that you adore me_

Stella got shivers when she thought of being in Ray's arms. It was almost as good as playing Madison Square Garden. His strong, muscular arms, thanks to hours of soccer training and weight lifting, kept her concealed and away from the cold danger of the world. Even though she describes his arms as if he was some superhero, it was way better. He made her feel adored, wanted, safe, important, and like precious cargo. No superhero, not even sexy Christian Bale as Batman, could make her feel that way. _"And him kissing you passionately as they play the last notes to a romantic ballad?"_ Olivia's voice rang once again. Stella was so lost in his gaze and her thoughts, that she didn't even realize he was leaning down to kiss her.

_Oh, when you kiss me Oh, yeah_

It was in that perfect kiss, that when Ray pulled away, Stella didn't grow pale from his heat, but from a sudden pang of panic. It was like that moment when the CSI team figures out the murder, and the answer is right in front of them all along, and now there is the panic that they have to catch the murder before he or she strikes again. Granted, Ray was not a murderer and this wasn't CSI but a high school dance, but that same sense of panic hit Stella as she realized what she might be feeling, and that all along it was right there screaming at her to listen.

"Stella." Ray simply uttered to bring her attention back to him. His face suddenly seemed tense and anxious. "I have to tell you something." Stella's breath caught. She wasn't ready to here this. To face a new truth and something that could make a big difference in their relationship. Because just like a CSI murderer, he was about to slaughter her ignorance and bring her to reality. Ray took a brave breath.

"Stella-"

"I need to go." She said quickly cutting him off. He was taken aback.

"What?"

"Bathroom. I mean I have to go to the bathroom." She said anxiously trying to find her wording.

"Can you wait? I really want to tell you something impor-"

"Nope can't wait." She said hurriedly. "REALLY gotta pee." She said jittering for effect. Ray sighed in defeat, letting her go.

"Okay. I'll be here when you get back." He said. She nodded okay, and almost ran to the exit door to the restrooms. Ray was left standing in the middle of the dance floor running a stressed and confused hand through his hair.

"Another opportunity missed. Great." Ray said to himself.

* * *

Stella ran into the girls' bathroom with the overwhelming feeling of being sick. She turned the sink water on full blast and threw cold water on her face. To hell with the makeup, she had to calm down. She grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser, and dabbed her face.

"You're okay Stella. You're okay." She repeated to herself. She put her hands under the cold water for a few moments and took deep relaxing breaths. She rapidly shook her hands free of the water. Now she knew how Olivia felt the night of the Halloween Bash; and boy did it suck. She pressed her palms to the sink and looked into the mirror that was in front of her. The one she purposely avoided when she walked in.

"_I can tell you really love each other."_

"_Stella, I have to tell you something."_

Stella heard these words loud and clear as she looked in the mirror, and felt a sudden wave of nausea. She rushed to the stall and coughed up everything she ate that day. Stella leaned over the toilet for a moment, and then flushed the toilet. This dance was turning out to be what she expected: sickening. Stella wiped her mouth, and sat on the bathroom floor with her head in her hands. "What the hell is wrong with me? So your boyfriend loves you, so what? That's better than hate." She tried to convince herself. "And what wrong if you feel the same way...or don't? Or do? Or don't? Urr!" She inwardly screamed. Stella didn't know what to do. It seemed like during everything in her and Ray's relationship, she was always having some inner turmoil, and sitting and stewing on the bathroom floor wasn't making anything better. So Stella did the only thing she could think of to get out of this situation, and what the coward she felt like would do: she ran.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Where is she going? What will she do? Well, you gotta hold your britches until the next chapter! Until then, use the power of technology and tell me your thoughts! Can't wait to hear from you all! Peace, Love, and Summer Sun!

Allure xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

I know, I know, don't come at me with your pitchforks and torches! I take full responsibiltiy for this late update! But let's all be comforted in the fact that Magic Mike comes out this friday, and all girls and I can take satisfaction in seeing Channing Tatum as a stripper! But for now, let's delight in the next chapter in Rayella's story! Last chapter was a cliffy, but now we can explore why Stella ran and the reason for the tite, Lightning Bolt ;) Now I'll shut up and let you get to it!... and let the curtain lift!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND MY OWN IMAGINATION.

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since Stella left him on the dance floor to go to the bathroom, and Ray was getting worried. The slow song had ended and the fast music began to play again, and Ray arose from the seat he had taken and walked over to Wen and Olivia who were at the snack table.

"Hey, did you guys see Stella come back in?" He asked.

"No man. Last time I saw her she was sucking face with you." Wen said with a playful smirk and Ray gave him an unamused look, and turned to heads for the girls' bathroom. When he was walking the halls of the school he ruled, He saw a familiar flash of gold and short black hair that was heading out the door.

"Stella?" Ray yelled, but she didn't stop, she only walked faster as she pushed the exit door open. "Stella!" Ray yelled again now running after her. Even in heels, she managed to stay ahead of him.

"Stella!" Ray yelled again gaining speed on her. "Stella, babe, wait! Wait a minute!" He said almost pleading as he caught her arm and made her stop and turn to him; her face angled so he wouldn't see her expressions.

"Where are you going?" Ray asked, trying to catch his breath. Stella shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just don't want to be here anymore." She muttered.

"So you just up and leave without telling me?" Ray asked extremely confused and a bit offended.

"You were having a good time so I didn't want to make you leave." She muttered again, still avoiding his face. Ray tried to see her face by trying to take her chin to turn her to him, but she slapped his hand away. Now he was growing angry with her antics.

"I thought you were having a good time too."

"I was until you go and ruin it!" She suddenly said loudly now turning to look at him her fists in a ball.

"What? I thought we got over the whole 'nice' thing. I said I was sorry-"

"Not that!" She yelled and sighed sadly. "I just think your moving things too fast is all."

"What? Stel we were just dancing I don't get-" Ray began confused but was quickly cut off by Stella.

"Ray I know what you were going to say and you don't understand what was about to come out of your mouth." Stella said quickly and panicky, making Ray even more confused. "It's going to change everything and I like everything just the way it is! Why do things have to change?" Stella said persistently.

"Stella, can you please tell me what the hell you're talking about?" Ray yelled back. Stella became quiet and fumbled with her fingers. _"When the hell did she become so nervous and jittery?"_ Ray thought to himself.

"…You were going to tell me that-" She paused. Ray was growing impatient.

"Yes?" He insisted.

"…That you love me." Ray froze as Stella looked up into his face. She looked sheepish, and scared. He knew what she was expecting: for him to yell or brush off her statement as false. But Ray knew it was the truth, and he was sick of lying and running from what he felt. Because right now, he wasn't feeling anger. It was worse. He felt hurt, and he was too tired to hide it. He folds his arms across his chest after a short silence and asked a question.

"Is that a problem?" The hurt in his voice not hidden by the hardness, but Stella, as stubborn as she was, was going to try her best to convince him to see eye to eye with her.

"Yes Ray! We're too young to know what love feels like, and when you say it, it changes everything. You can't take it back!" Stella said.

"So you don't feel the same way?" Ray asked completely ignoring her last statement. He was standing in a macho pose, and speaking with a harsh tone, but on the inside, he was falling apart. Stella didn't know what to say.

"I…I don't know. I really, REALLY like you Ray. Why can't we just leave it at that?" Stella pleaded moving closer and pulling his hands from their folded position and tried to get him to look at her now. Ray aggressively took his hands out of hers, and walked past her toward the parking lot. Stella whipped around surprised.

Wait, Ray where are you going?" She asked chasing after him now; it was like a game of cat and mouse between these two at all times.

"What's the point of staying? You were so ready to bolt at the thought that I might have such a strong feeling for you, so obviously, you don't feel the same way and I don't wanna waste my time." Ray said bluntly. Stella stopped in her tracks stung by his words.

"So…I'm a waste of time?" She asked hurt. Ray whipped around, fury shining in his blue eyes.

"Stella if you're not willing to even CONSIDER loving me back, then why the hell continue this? What'd you think, we'd just be in 'serious like' forever? You thought we'd be temporary and something like love would never come up? So what the hell do you want out of this relationship?" Ray yelled as Stella stood their numb. "Huh?" He pressed, wanting an answer. At that moment, Stella could see how much she had hurt him, and it made her feel ashamed and horrible. Ray dropped his fisted hands to his side and sighed.

"There is no word you can write with the bottom row of the keyboard." Stella muttered randomly.

"What?"

"Random fact: there is no word you can write with the bottom row of the keyboard." Ray sighed annoyed.

"Stella, I'm not playing this with you." Ray refused trying to walk away.

"Tell me a random fact Ray!" Stella yelled stamping her foot like a child. She knew how irrational and un-Stella like she was being, but she didn't care. She just wanted something that felt normal. Ray just shook his head sadly as Stella unwillingly teared up.

"I think it's time for me to take you home."

"No! Wait." Stella stopped him. Then a thought hit her. "I want to show you something."

"Stella-"

"Please, Ray, just come with me. Please." She begged as he avoided her face.

"Stella-"

"Just shut up and come with me!" She ordered, sounding like old Stella again. Ray brought himself to look at her, and he knew it was a bad move. One look into her eyes, he knew she had him hook, line, and sinker. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said and they walked to the van. Stella really hoped her plan would work, and that after, her boyfriend would still want to be with her. Because if he didn't- well, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

"We gon need some water, cuz the roofs on fire, we burnin up, we burnin up!" Loudly sang a rambunctious- and slightly intoxicated- Charlie as he exited the school doors with Ray's shades on his face , his tie now crooked, and a glass of 'punch' in his hand.

"I love you Mesa High!" Charlie shouted to the night air.

"Okay man, that's enough punch for you." Wen said as he took the plastic cup from Charlie's hand, dumped it over the rail of the steps and into the grass.

"What time is it?" Asked Mo who was arm in arm with Scott. He looked at his watch.

"10 till 11."

"Oh crap!" Mo exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be home at 11 on the dot! My dad's going to flip if we don't leave now." Mo freaked as she charged down the stairs in her super high wedges.

"Yeah, and kill me too if you're late." Scott shuddered in fear. "I can't believe Brennigan made us stay late and clean up. It was all Delgado's fault." Scott glared at Charlie as they all walked to the empty parking lot that used to be populated by Mesa student's cars.

"Was it my fault that I didn't know that Abby and Jenna were sisters, and they had the impression that I would be giving them both backstage passes to our tour and to meet our opening act Karmin, and when they found out only one could go, they attacked me and knocked over the snack table spilling caramel corn and punch all over Brennigan and he stopped the dance early because they started to maul each other after me?" Charlie explained gasping for air after no pauses in his speech. They all stopped to look at him.

"Yes!" They shouted simultaneously. Charlie pouted his lips and snapped his fingers in a z-formation.

"Well ex-cuse me." He said with attitude.

"Let's just stop blaming Charlie and figure out where Stella and Ray went. I haven't seen them since Ray went to go look for her. I'm worried." Olivia said.

"Don't worry about them. They probably went to go somewhere to explore 'sacred regions' if you get what I'm sayin." Scott wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Mo made a disgusted face.

"Images I did NOT need to imagine." She said mentally shaking the ideas out of her head.

"Well wherever they went, I don't know how their getting home without the-" Scott stopped short as they came to the parking space where their van was supposed to be and found it empty.

"Umm… dude-" Wen started but Charlie excitedly waved his hands for him to stop.

"No, no let me say it!" He said as they looked at him confused. Charlie swung his long hair back for a dramatic effect and made a classic stoner 'dur' face. "Dude, where's my car?" He said. Scott slapped Charlie in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Scott shrugged.

"I don't know. I just felt it was something Ray would want me to do in his absence."

"Speaking of Ray, where the heck are he and Stella?" Olivia asked bewildered. Wen shook his red head.

"This night is just getting better and better."

* * *

The car ride to their secret destination was nonetheless quiet. The only thing that could be heard between the two was Stella giving Ray directions. When Ray finally stopped the car at their end point, Ray was in angry disbelief.

"Really Stella? You brought me to Finely Park?" Ray scoffed as he angrily gripped the wheel.

"Just get out the car and follow me." Stella ordered as she tried to exit the car, but stumbled on her heels. She grumbled in frustration. "These have got to go." She said and stripped her feet of the annoying heels and threw them in the car. She waited for Ray to get out of the car, as he seemed to be having inner turmoil about whether or not he should do as she asked. She was growing more annoyed by the second and banged on the hood of the van aggressively, and looked at him through the windshield expectantly. He finally gave in and exited the car.

"Took you long enough." She said as he cut his eyes at her.

"You got something to show me or what?" Stella rolled her eyes and walked in front of him as he followed her. Finley park was the tourist attraction of Flagstaff, and could catch anyone's senses from the sight of the beautiful oak trees and colorful gardens, the smell of fresh flowers, the taste of beef at Mel's Hot Dogs (yes, he specializes in hot dogs too), the feel of the pavement when taking a jog on the path, and the sound of the Flagstaff residents enjoying the summer days. It was really a gorgeous, peaceful place to be, and where the lemonade drinking clique spent most of their time when it was warm. Tonight at 11 o'clock, although it looked extremely serene, the feeling between the two teens was more appropriate for going to a cemetery. The street lights were lit, and the park had a golden hue as Stella led Ray to her point of destination… a bench.

"Sit down." She commanded as she abrasively sat and reached under the bench for something.

"What are you looking for Yamada? Left your gum?" Ray said sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Glenn must have moved it." Stella said completely ignoring his comment.

"Glenn? What, you brought me here to tell me you're cheating on me with a homeless guy in the park? Classy." He retorted again. It took all of Stella's might not to punch him in the crotch. She still searched as now she was on her knees ducking to look under the bench. Ray- who as a guy- was sitting with his legs apart, and as if not aware, Stella crawled in between them to reach under the bench.

"Wow! Stel what the-"

"Relax; I'm not trying to take your virtue." Stella snorted. "Aha! Found it!" She yelled.

"Great, now can you please get up? People will get the wrong idea." He could hear Stella scoff from underneath the bench. She crawled out, and dusted off her knees. In her hands was a small tattered old book that she held as if it was a sacred holy book. She took a minute before she sat and took a deep breath

"Let me begin by saying that I've never shown this to anyone, so if you laugh, I'll hang you by your toenails and let the chess team assault you with chess pieces." Stella threatened.

"Threat taken. Now hurry up and tell me what's so important." Ray pushed. Stella handed the book to Ray who gave her a questioning look before opening the front slowly. From the way the tattered bronze leather journal looked from the outside, Ray was surprised the pages were of all different vibrant colors, and were adorned with small trinkets like feathers, buttons, small notes, fabrics, candy wrappers, and black and white pictures.

"It's my Great- Grandpa's journal. I come here to read it a lot. I keep it duck taped under the bench for safe keeping due to the fact that my brothers believe my room is public access." Stella explained as Ray flipped intently through the pages. "He started writing in it the day he met my Great-Grandma in 1938. He was a soldier in the second Sino-Japanese War, and he met my Great-Grandma when he was over in China. He was patrolling and had lost track of his regiment. It was like over 100 degrees outside and after hours of walking, he was hungry and out of water. He found this house and he saw they had a well, so ran to it and started to drink. Unfortunate for him, my Great-Grandma was home and had a gun to his forehead as soon as she realized he was a Japanese soldier."

"Now I can see where you get you abusive side from." Ray said as Stella glared.

"Shut up, I'm not done. So anyway, she's got this gun pressed to his forehead and he doesn't even ask her not to shoot. He's so tired and delirious that death would feel better. The only thing that he asks her is if she'll please at least bury his body and not let him lie there and decompose without honor. And somehow, she took pity on him." Then Stella laughed. "If pity means knocking him unconscious and putting him in the cellar." Ray couldn't himself from laughing lightly with her. This put Stella to ease that he was coming out of his angered state, and continued.

"Long story short, she took care of him without her parents knowing for 3 days because if they knew she was helping a Japanese solider they would blow a gasket. And to be honest, they despised each other! My great-grandma still talks about how she considered several times putting that shotgun to his head again. He was stubborn and didn't want to be helped, and she was bossy and bull-headed, not listening to a word he said."

"Sounds familiar." Ray remarked with a smirk as she gave a small knowingly smile and knocked shoulders with him.

"But in those three days… I don't know, I guess something happened because they ended up liking each other. My Great-Grandpa says it was her food that made him fall in love with her, but in here," She said shifting her eyes to the journal, "he describes it as lighting. He says 'she was like a massive lighting storm that shook the earth of my world, and that even after the storm passed, I could still hear the thunder that was her voice.'" As Stella spoke, Ray was mesmerized by the look of fascination on her face when she spoke her great-grandfather's words.

"Anyway, before he went back to the regiment he promised to marry her, and after seven years of war, only communicating through letters, and extremely angry Asian parents, they got married and are still together today. That journal is all their letters, mementos, his thoughts on her while he was away, and how much he loved her. He gave it to my Grandpa then my Grandpa gave it to my dad and my dad gave it to me. It's the Yamada family love story I guess you could say. The oldest child of each set of children has to read it first before they started dating or even engaged so that they understood what love should be." Stella explained. "My Great-Grandma says love is like a bland muffin, but if you add some sugar and frosting it's a cupcake; and cupcakes are way better." Ray had to laugh at the ridiculous metaphor but had to think it kind of made sense. It was silent for a few moments as Ray took in all the information that Stella had just shared with him, and he wasn't quite sure how to react; but he did have a question.

"What's the point of telling me all this Stella? What does their love story have to do with us?" Ray asked lightly looking into her dark eyes. Stella took his soft, calloused, and significantly larger hand in hers and spoke softly.

"My grandfather had that lighting moment that shook his world, and he felt like living without my Great-grandma was unimaginable." She looked up from their hands and into his expectant blue eyes, and couldn't help her face from burning, almost losing her words from nerves. "Ray… I get these annoying butterflies in my stomach every time I see you. A sickening feeling of nervousness when I'm with you, an infuriating tingle when I think about you and a frustrating wobbling in my knees every time you touch me." She admitted, and bit her lip. She stood up from her seat and took a few steps away with her back to him to gain the strength to say her next statement. She turned around on her bare feet the cold summer air chilling the usually rough pavement under her feet.

"But, I haven't had that lighting moment." She emphasized "lighting" as she took the bumblebee necklace around her neck in her hands. "And until I do, I can't tell you I love you. I care about you too much to say it and not mean it. Can you accept that?" She asked anxiously. Rays face was unreadable to her as he was just plain staring at her. She wasn't sure if she just completely made a fool of herself and she was growing smaller under his gaze by every passing second. Finally, Ray rose from the bench and put his arm around her neck and pulled her into an embrace so that her face was pressed gently into the side of his neck so she could smell his familiar scent of just "Ray". She reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his lean waist.

"As long as I still make your legs wobble, we're good." Stella let out a laugh of relief as she could feel Ray's neck vibrate as he chuckled too.

"Really? You're not mad?" Stella asked still not completely convinced.

"Stel, I wasn't mad that you didn't say it. I was mad because I thought you were so opposed to the idea because you didn't think we'd ever get that far. Like we were temporary." Ray pulled back to bring her eyes to meet his as a sly smirk adorned his chiseled features.

"But if I had known you were waiting for lighting, I would've been upped my game." Stella laughed and cocked a black eyebrow.

"Oh, we have game do we? How come I haven't seen it before?" She joked. Ray didn't say a thing but just lowered his familiar lips to hers in a tender kiss that had both Stella and his head reeling after they pulled away moments later.

"You just saw it." He said, his words tickling her sensitive puffy lips with his warm breath.

"Hmm, show me again." Stella hummed pulling him by his hair into another searing kiss as Ray slightly took Stella by her neck to tilt her head to gain better access to her mouth as her cherry flavored lip gloss gave Ray his favorite fruity sensation. Ray's grip on Stella's waist tightened as he hoisted her from the pavement so that her forearms were resting gently on his shoulders as her fingers roughly ran in his golden hair as Ray's ministrations on her lips continued and sent tingles down through her toes that dangled above the ground. When they were running out of breath, and Ray out of upper body strength, he set Stella back down and they gasped for air. Stella ran her hands down Ray's chest and around his waist as she pressed her lips to his neck softly as they swayed in conformable silence in the deserted park. Stella loved how comfortable they felt there in each other's arms, in public. Who knew how freeing it was to not have to hide your relationship in a Janitor's closet?

"Do you have to leave tomorrow? Why can't you just be my groupie on tour and bring me Coco Puffs in the morning and throw me your undies when I'm on stage?" She half-joked.

"Unfortunately, I have groupies, I'm never a groupie. I'm too damn talented and good-looking." Ray smirked.

"Glad to know you still love yourself." She said. They stood for a while longer just looking at the moon, Stella leaning comfortably in Ray's arms. Stella sighed.

"I don't want to go home yet." Stella said. A light bulb went off in Ray's head and he turned his head to her with a mischievous look.

"Who says you have to?" Stella looked at him curiously and intuitively knew that whatever he had in mind, she was down for no matter what.

* * *

Wa-la! I loved writing this chapter :) So, do you think Stella should have said I love you aswell or do you support her answer? What are the lemonade gang going to do without a car? Well, vas a tener que esperar para el siguiente capítulo! (you're going to have to wait for the next chapter!) Before then, let me know your valued thoughts and tell me a favorite moment from this chapter if you would! You guys' reviews are the cherry to my banana sundae!Ttyl Fantabulous Rayella shippers! Go to the beach for me!

Allure xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Thinking of an excuse... thinking of an excuse... I don't have one! Soooo sorry its been so long, life is CA-CRAZY as a college junior! But I have not forgotten about Rayella and you fabulous Lemonade Mouth fans, and I'm so excited to finish this mutha up! So on the last moments of the day to give thanks, I give you another continuation of Ray and Stella, BA couple for life! Review and enjoy:) You guys are so loyal!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND IMAGINATION.

* * *

"My feet hurt." Mo whined as she trudged along the deserted road of Flagstaff.

"You've been saying that for the last hour." Wen glared. "We get it already!" He bellowed. Olivia slapped him in the arm.

"Don't yell at her, it's not going to help anything." She chided. The remaining members of the Lemonade gang lagged after walking miles from the school. Charlie's floppy hair was hanging tiredly in his face, Mo was hanging off of Scott's arm, and Olivia was carrying her shoes walking closely behind Wen. Saying Stella and Ray's last minute rendezvous left them in turmoil would be an understatement.

"I can't believe we let our phones die at the dance. Whose was supposed to have the bag of chargers?" Mo said. They all turned around to stare daggers at Charlie.

"This is not my fault!" He defended.

"How is this not your fault? You left the chargers at your house!" Scott said.

"You all should have learned by now not to leave me in charge of anything! You can only blame yourselves!" He pointed accusingly at the group. Olivia thought for a moment.

"He has a point." She said.

"Who cares what his point is! We are stranded walking on an empty road that resembles a scene from a slasher movie," Mo flailed her arms wide dramatically, "our phones are dead, we can't call our parents for a ride, and worst of all, I scuffed my new Jimmy Cho's!" She yelled her body jolting from anger; her ponytail waving the process.

"Well now that the Hindi volcano has exploded, does anyone have any suggestions for how to get us home?" Wen said. Just as he said this, they saw what looked like a pack of fireflies coming at them down the road, shining the first bit of light on the dark scene.

"Cars! We can hitch a ride! Hello! Over here! Stop!" Mo shouted and jumped up and down to flag their attention.

"Mo are you crazy?! You don't get in cars with completer strangers!" Scott said as he tried to hold her arms down.

"I will do just about anything so Baba doesn't kill me for missing curfew!" She exclaimed, breaking from his grasp and jump again. Suddenly all the lights stopped and pulled over. However, they weren't cars…

"You kids need a ride?" Came the voice from the tatted, buff, and bearded biker who was ahead of what was assumed a biker gang. He had on tinted dark shades, unnecessary for nighttime, a fringed leather jacket with an eagle on the back, and what they hoped, were assless chaps that had pants underneath.

"Um… nope we're good. Just taking a midnight stroll." Wen said as he gulped nervously.

"It's not safe for you kids to be walking out here by yourselves." The biker said, with surprising concern.

"And it's not safe for us to ride with possibly murderers." Whispered Charlie to Olivia.

"What'd you say boy?" The biker voice changed from concerned to dangerous. Charlie shuttered.

"Nothing, nothing at all your Scary-Bikerlyness." Charlie hid behind Olivia.

"Hey!" A yell came from one of the other bikers. "Aren't you those Lemonade kids?"

"Nice to see we have a wide range of fans!" Wen said with a strained smile.

"Give these kids a ride Snakefang, they're celebrities." The biker talked to the head biker.

"Snakefang?" Charlie chuckled. The biker glared at him. "I mean, it's a lovely name. Your mother must be proud." Mo rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him. We'd really appreciate a ride." She said.

"Um, Mo? Can we talk to you for a second?" Scott said to Mo with a smile to the gang. Scott gently pulled Mo by the arm as they huddled in a circle.

"Do you have a sick death wish?" Scott hissed.

"They don't seem that bad." Mo hissed back.

"Not that bad?" Charlie questioned. "Have you seen _Sons of Anarchy_? They look worse." He said.

"I'm with Charlie this is a bad idea." Wen agreed.

"Listen, my Baba's wrath is a whole lot worse if I miss curfew, and Scott your butt will be thrown out of my house faster than that African runner. So it's our relationship, or getting on one of those biker's Harley's." She gave an ultimatum. It was quiet for a minute.

"Scott!" Mo said slapping his arm.

"I was thinking!"

"Guys I'm really tired and want to go home. This is our only option, how bad could it be?" Olivia rationalized. They all turned around simultaneously and stared skeptically at the bikers.

"So what's it gonna be?" Asked Snakefang revving his engine. They each took a deep breath and prayed for their lives.

"Do you have enough helmets?" Asked Olivia.

* * *

"Ray we're going to wake up your parents!" Stella whispered as they exited the stalker van and ran cautiously around to the back of Ray's house.

"The woman sleeps with 'the sounds of the ocean' CD and my Dad snores like a bear in hibernation. Believe me, we will be fine." Ray whispered as they tried to avoid the security cameras.

"You people really do need to invest in golf carts to get around this multiplex." Stella commented as they had been running for only a few moments, but what felt like a mile. They were almost to the back door, when all of a sudden jets of water began to sprinkle rapidly.

"Oh crap, the sprinklers!" Ray yelled as Stella yelped as she was being pelted with water.

"Oh my God I can't move in this dress!" Stella yelled as she tried to follow Ray who was ahead of her darting the sprinklers. He ran back and picked her up bridal style as her heels dangled from her wrist as she laughed uncontrollably. Ray swung the back door open and they dripped water. Ray stood in the doorway of the hall with Stella in his arms that leads to the main staircase.

"Come on." Ray whispered as he took her by the hand as they tip toed up the stairs in the dark. However, it was pretty hard to do –as of course- the stairs just HAD to creak with every step.

"Geesh Yamada, are Godzilla? You're gonna wake my sister up! And if Kylie's up, we're dead." He said. Stella scoffed.

"Yeah, because the pool of water on the floor and wet steps aren't suspicious enough, but MY footsteps are a problem. Plus, your feet are bigger than mine!" She fiercely whispered.

"And don't you forget it." Ray winked as Stella rolled her eyes. When they made their way to the top, they turned right to go to Ray's bedroom. Fortunately his parents' room was to the left, and Kylie's room was 2 doors from Ray's; it was closed, so they assumed she was asleep.

"I think we made it." Ray said opening his door before a soft clearing of a throat was heard. They whipped their heads around to say Kylie standing in the middle of the hall- her arms folded authoritatively in her Disney princess night gown.

"What are you doing up munchkin?" Ray whispered annoyed.

"Watching you sneak your girlfriend into your room after curfew, and telling mom so that I stay her favorite." She said smartly. "Unless…" She said slyly.

"Okay, what do you want?" Ray gave in.

"Your secret stash of Aunt Carol's snicker doodles." She bargained. Ray sighed in defeat.

"Done. Now go to bed!"

"And free rides anywhere I want for a month." She added.

"No way! You're out of your mind!"

"Fine, then I'll just have a little talk with mom when she wakes up." She manipulated. The girl was good. Ray groaned.

"Fine. You're such a pain in the butt."

"I learn from the best." She said in sing song.

"Just keep your mouth shut and go to sleep!" Ray ordered as she skipped away happily. Stella shook her head.

"More and more like you every day."

"You're telling me. I'm gonna miss those snicker doodles." He pouted while she laughed as they entered his room. While Stella was in a tizzy to leave earlier that day, she didn't have the chance to appreciate that his room was indeed clean.

"Wow Beech, I must admit you clean a room well. Ever considered going into house cleaning after high school? I might need a maid for my mansion on the sea." She joked as she caught a towel that Ray had thrown her from his bathroom.

"Maid? Wouldn't you rather me be the pool boy? I could wear one of those speedos with a bow tie and bend over in front of you purposely so you can get a better view." Ray joked. He bent over sticking his butt out making a girly model pout. Stella couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh no, not with that face you won't be." She laughed as she dried her short hair and dabbed her body off over her dress.

"What'd you tell your mom anyway?" Ray asked as he moved toward his dresser drawer, looking for dry clothes.

"That I was sleeping over Mo's. Hopefully she doesn't go snooping, because if I told Mo that I was here right now, her cute little peanut head would explode." Stella emphasized making the motion that steam was coming out of her ears.

"That's Mo for you- over achieving and a spaztic." Stella would have laughed, but was currently, thanks to her teenage girl hormones, distracted by her boyfriend standing shirtless in front of her and the sweat pants he had changed into, hanging loosely from his hips. Parading his beautifully defined "V".

"Take a picture Yamada, it'll last longer." Ray smirked while Stella didn't realize she had been looking that long. She couldn't deny she was staring. He worked out in the gym every day for 3 hours, how can training like that go unappreciated? Although she wouldn't admit that to him; his enormous ego didn't need to grow any more.

"Please. All the times you stare at my butt, I'm the one who should feel violated." Stella remarked.

"It's not my fault you're hot." Ray said simply as rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm the boyfriend I have a right to stare."

"Says who?" Stella challenged.

"It's in the Bible, look it up." Ray said as he fished in his dresser drawer and pulled out a blue, long-sleeved, button up shirt. He outstretched his arm with the shirt in hand. Stella walked closer to grab it.

"I figured you wanted to get out of that dress." Ray said. Stella took the shirt and smiled.

"You know this is my favorite shirt of yours." Ray faked an innocent look.

"Really? I didn't know." Stella rolled her eyes and went to his bathroom to change.

"Do you need shorts?" He asked. Stella turned around shyly.

"Actually…" She began and lifted up her dress to show the evidence which was gray and white shorts. Ray let out a laugh at her tomboyish behavior.

"I should've known." He shook his head as she closed the door to the bathroom. Ray threw on a white tank top, and saw that his phone was lighting up. He clicked on it to see an angry text from Scott.

You are SO DEAD BEECH! Sleep w/t one eye open. It's just plain cruel to make me endure what the hell just happened.

- Mohini'sMygurl3

Sry dude. The bros before hoes rule doesn't apply tonight. I don't think I'll be sleeping anyway. Hehe

- SexxibeastRayB

You're still with Stella? Her Dad is going to kill u!

-Mohini'sMygurl3

Not if he thinks Stella is at Mo's.

-SexxibeastRayB

A few moments went by, and Ray smirked at the response he received.

Lucky bastard.

-Mohini'sMygurl3

Jealousy isn't a good look for you Scott.

-SexxibeastRayB

Neither is a black eye which is exactly what Mo's dad is going to give me as soon as he finds out his little girl is arriving home with a chain gang.

-Mohini'sMygurl3

WAT?

-SexxibeastRayB

Don't ask.

-Mohini'sMygurl3

Ray was pulled out of his conversation by two slender arms wrapping around his stomach and lips kissing the bare skin of his back.

"Texting your other girlfriend?" Stella teased. Ray turned around in her arms so that he could wrap his arms around her waist as well, brushing hair out of her face.

"Yeah, she's coming over tomorrow night." Ray teased back. Stella smiled softly.

"As long as I get you tonight." She said. She kissed his lips softly and walked out of his arms to sit on the edge of his bed. This gave Ray a better look at how she looked in his oversized button up and small shorts.

"See, I like this shirt WAY better on you." He smirked, as the shirt looked like it was going to swallow her whole, but left room to outline her small curves.

"Show me just how much." Stella said coyly, surprising herself with her boldness. After a night full of self-conscious nerves, she was happy to see she was going back to her old self. Ray walked over and hovered over her, his hands on both sides of her hips and kissed her roughly as she pulled him closer by his tank. The two former enemies(well, sometimes enemies) were totally engrossed in one another as his dark bedroom was only lit by the moonlight coming from his window, and the blinking of his phone; he and Scott's conversation completely forgotten. Although Ray felt like he could stay in that position all night, he pulled back before he forgot his true intention for bringing her back to his house.

"Mmm, Stel I have something to show you." Ray said pulling back reluctantly. However, Stella wasn't in the mood to stop and pulled him back by his shoulders aggressively as he clumsily toppled on her. Ray had to chuckle at her forcefulness as they continued to kiss and Stella's sleek fingers ran over his toned abs under his tank.

"Stella seriously, you gotta-"Ray tried to protest as her lips moved to his neck and her bare leg rubbed tenderly against his, creating a sensation he didn't want to move away from. It was only when they were scooting back more on the bed Stella accidentally sat on a wire hanger.

"Ow!" She griped as she tenderly rubbed the pain in her thigh. Ray took this as his opportunity to escape her arms and regain his self-control. Stella gave a look of distain as she sat up on her elbows seeing him standing before her.

"I told you I have something to show you. Now come on horn ball." He grinned. She rolled her eyes and got off the bed.

"You're such a brat." She said in complete annoyance as she followed Ray to his now opened window.

"Stop complaining and come on." Ray stepped outside the window and onto the roof where he spread his comforter that he grabbed on the tile roof. Stella followed his lead and tossed some of his pillows outside and gave him another blanket. She then stepped into the open air to see the beautiful view of the half-quarter moon.

"No way." Stella commented as she carefully took a seat next to Ray as he spread the other blanket over top of them.

"Nice right? Now you see why I picked this room." Stella snuggled closer to him, her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her silky hair. The cool air was chilling her feet as she rubbed them against Ray's.

It was just lying there together, completely free of judgment and worries, that made her really think that all her talk about them being fine without one another during the summer was a bunch of bull. Stella Yamada was a lot of talk when it came to Ray Beech; a lot of talk about how they were independent from each other, and how they didn't need mushy moments to satisfy their relationship. But she looked at the situation now, sitting on the roof of his house looking at the stars (or the airplane lights, really she couldn't tell) snuggling- how much mushier can a moment get? And independent? If she was to be realistic, her and Ray hadn't gone without talking or seeing one another more than once since they had officially came out as a couple. And that was only because he caught the Swine flu and was severely contagious. And when they weren't bickering, they were constantly kissing, hugging, and touching one another someway, somehow. No one else knew, but during 3rd period, Ray and Stella held hands underneath the table. When they weren't at their band practices, they were together. When either one of them had to babysit, the other would be there to help. It was as if the two were conjoined at the hip, and the sad part was, neither one of them realized it until that very starry evening. Which is why our punk-rebel, supposedly "independent" Stella, came to a terrifying conclusion: they were a "couple" couple, and there was no denying it. The funny part? She was just fine with that.

"So, any special requests to what you want me to bring you from England? Maybe some cooler band mates?" He joked.

"No, a cooler boyfriend will suffice." Stella remarked.

"Ouch! Break my heart Yamada." Ray fiend pain with sarcasm. Stella sat up so that she could see Ray's face that was only outlined by the sky and the shining street lights.

"Just don't break mine while you're gone or I'm going to break every bone in that tan little body of yours." She jokingly threatened, but Ray knew what his emotion-avoiding girlfriend was trying to get at.

"As long as you promise not to do the same thing."

"Break the heart of the all mighty dictator of Mesa High Ray Beech? I thought cyborgs didn't have hearts." She teased as he playfully pushed her off of him. They both lay on their backs quiet for a minute not sure of what to say.

"I'm gonna miss you kid." Ray spoke softly without even looking at her. Stella grinned at his nickname.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

* * *

*Ding Dong*

Mr. Banjaree flung his door open and scowled.

"Mohini, where have you been?! It is fifteen past midnight and you were to be home at 11:30!"

"I know Baba, but we had some complications-" She tried to explain.

"Complications? What kind of compications could you possibly have to delay you?" He fumed. Mo rubbed her forearm and turned her head to nod behind her. He looked, and the entire biker gang and her friends waved.

"Hello Mr. Banjaree! I'm sorry for the delay, we made some new friends!" Scott tried to yell over the motorcycle engines. Mr. Banjaree had to do a double take to believe his eyes.

"You have a lovely daughter, real ballbuster that one!" Snakefang said as Scott's eyes bugged out.

"He didn't mean it that way! He meant-" Scott tried to cover but they suddenly took off and Mo was left with her angry and bewildered father.

"Baba" she began to beg, plead, and try to explain. But he closed his eyes and put a hand up to stop her from talking.

"You know what Mohini? I don't even want to know. Just go to bed." He said. She snuck past him and ran up the stairs. Mr. Banjaree looked up to the sky and shook his head.

"Why couldn't you bless me with a daughter who was just happy with staying home and studying?"

* * *

Hehe, sorry Mr. Banjaree, your'e stuck with Mo and her band of misfits! Can't wait to give chapter 8, don't worry it will be SUPER SOON, but when you come down from the Thanksgiving turkey and stuffing, please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you think! Love you guys!

Peace, Love, and Ray Beech,

Allure xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Hi lemonade luvers! So glad you liked my update, and we are coming to an end of this Rayella tale! One more chapter! Enjoy guys!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT ANYTHING BUT MY IMAGINAION AND CREATED CHARACTERS.

* * *

After being on a liberal college campus for an entire year, you would think Nana Beech would feel like she had seen everything; frats boys passed out on the lawn of their house from a long night of drinking and beer pong. Her dorm neighbor's door smashed in from a squabble between her and her boyfriend. Even a professor freak out during class causing the session to be cancelled due to mental insanity (A/N only one of the 3 of those things didn't not happen at my college. I'll let you guess)! But she was more shocked to see her macho and arrogant little brother cuddled on the roof with the beautiful Stella Yamada than any of those 3 previous events. As she stood in front of her car that had recently pulled into the Beech driveway, she stripped off her aviator sunglasses that mimicked her brother's, and shook her head.

"I have got to milk this." She smirked as she made her way into the house. It being 9:00 in the morning, there was no surprise that Mrs. Beech was up and about the kitchen.

"Didn't I leave you in this spot mom?" Nana joked as her mother turned around in shock, her mitted hands going to her face.

"Oh Hanna! You didn't tell me you were coming home today!" She squealed as she squeezed her oldest daughter.

"That's the point of a surprise mom." She teased as it rolled of Mrs. Beech's shoulder.

"Ray will be so happy to see you! He's asleep in his room I'll go wake him up." She motioned to the stairs. Nana was quick on her feet.

"No mom! I'll wake him up, you know I like to bully him." She said quickly moving in front of her mother. Taken a bit aback, Mrs. Beech shrugged.

"Okay dear. But tell him we leave for the airport in 40 minutes and to get a move on!" She ordered

"Aye aye boss!" Hanna saluted running up the stairs. As she made her way to her Ray's room she stopped by her own having a moment of nostalgia. She admired her Maroon 5 and Plain Whit T's posters hanging on her left wall, and the wall of handprints from her and Ray's childhood on the right. She smiled at her still unmade messy bed that she left from Christmas and the array of comic books sprawled on her desk, no doubt from Ray's nosiness. She missed her room, her home and her family- especially her brother. Speaking of… Nana went back on her mission and once at his bedroom door, quietly and slowly creaked open the door. She had a moment of shock at seeing his room so clean as she tip toed to the window.

"_Wow. He should've dated Stella a long time ago if this is her effect."_ Nana thought. When she got to the ledge of the window she slowly leaned half her body out, so that her wheat- blonde, long curly, hair brushed lightly against Ray's cheek. She tucked it behind her ear and smirked at his sleeping form. She silently stuck her index finger in her mouth and then gently stuck it in Ray's ear. The fact that her brother was a heavy sleepier offered no help, so she delved deeper and all she was met by was him brushing her hand away and groaning lightly.

"Eh, stop Stella." He said in his sleep. Nana smiled at the similarity between her and Stella's tricks. Then she tried tickling his cheek, poking his neck, and blowing on his face. With a frustrated huff, she went to drastic measures. She not-so-gently sunk her teeth into the flesh of his ear. As if he was a frog just dunk into hot water, Ray jerked awake and almost flew Stella off the roof as she rolled off of his chest and onto her stomach, face planting into the rough tile of the roof.

"What the hell?!" Ray screeched and turned to see Nana's smiling face.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She joked.

"Nana?" Ray said in disbelief, still believing he was in the dream world. "Are you really here? Is this real life?" Nana laughed at his childish nature and slapped his face. Ray moaned.

"Yes David at the dentist, this real life. The prodigal daughter has returned!"

"Now I remember why I didn't miss you." Ray said squinting his eyes at the morning sun on his face. Stella rose from her stomach and glared at Ray.

"You know what would be nice? A heads up before you give me a concussion!" Stella fiercely said and punched his leg. Ray yelped.

"Ow! Why am I abused by all the women in my life?" Ray pleaded to the sky, hoping for a higher power to hear him.

"Yeah well your about to get more abused by mom when she find you a) up here, and b) with a girl in your arms and in your clothes." Nana stated as Ray and Stella looked at each other like deers caught in the headlights. Nana laughed.

"Don't worry I got you covered. Stella can sneak out the back while mom is in the kitchen." They let out a collective sigh of relief.

"You're a life saver Nana." Stella said. Nana shrugged.

"It's in my job description as big sister. Now get dressed Peaches, you have to be at the airport in 40 minutes, and as the saint I am," Hanna's statement gaining an eye roll from Ray, "I'm taking you so that you don't have to feel the bone crushing hug of our mother." Hanna said as she crawled back inside the house. Ray looked over at Stella who was sitting up her cropped hair messily in her face, and his blouse wrinkled and unbuttoned low. He didn't realize he was smirking until she brought it up.

"What are you smiling at Beech?" She accused.

"You." He said simply as if it was the easiest question. She smiled her hair hiding the rising red in her cheeks.

"Come on. Let's go before your neighbors start to wake up." Stella said rising slowly throwing the covers off of her body. Ray reluctantly followed and they gathered the comforter and mess of Doritos and Oreos they stole from the fridge in the middle of the night. This activity was done in silence as the events and intimate feelings from the previous midnight were still plaguing the teens with a sense of shyness and of confusion of what to do now. Stella quietly picked up her dress and high heels, almost stood awkwardly in the middle of Ray's floor as he rummaged through his closet.

"So…I'm gonna go." She said awkwardly as she pointed to the door with her shoes. Ray's blonde head popped out of the closet, his Azul eyes colored with confusion.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to escape before your mom flips."

"But I just figured…" Ray began and chose his words with caution, unlike his straight-forward nature. "I figured that you'd come with me and Nana. I mean…" He hid his face back in his closet. "I want you there." Stella's heart involuntarily quickened and her body felt warm all over. Inwardly, she wanted to jump up and scream, but her cool and collected nature fought her, and she kept grounded in her spot.

"Sure. I guess I have time." She said nonchalantly and sat on his bed. Ray appeared behind her and his lips close to her ear.

"You guess you have time?" He repeated with humor in his voice. She smiled and leaned back to have brown and blue meet.

"You heard me." She smirked and Ray began to lean in to meet her expectant lips, until an irritated voice came from his bedroom door.

"There's no time for hanky panky! You gotta get out kid before we're murdered!" Hanna screeched as she slammed the door shut again. Stella laughed and rose once again.

"See you soon." She said with a quick peck of the lips and shut the door behind her. Ray scratched his had in amusement and frustration. He sighed.

"I probably should have packed for this trip huh?"

* * *

The door to the Beech home was rung for the second time this morning, and when Mrs. Beech answered, there stood Stella smiling as though this was her first visit to the Beech home all day.

"Stella dear! Well isn't this the best morning ever! Two of my favorite girls here! Come in, come in!" The usually up beat mother of three ushered Stella in. "Are you hungry dear? I'm making pancakes." Stella nodded as she stepped into the kitchen.

"No thanks Mrs. B, still stuffed from those awesome deserts you made from last night." Stella complimented as Mrs. Beech radiated from the comment.

"Way to be a suck up Stella." Nana teased from her seat at the table, devouring an entrée of pancakes and eggs.

"Good to see you to Hanna." Stella teased throwing a piece of egg at Hanna's face, hitting her on the nose. Hanna picked up an egg on her face to throw back, but Mrs. Beech stopped her.

"Don't you dare Hanna Beatrice Beech! My good cooking will not be wasted!" Mrs. Beech ordered. Hanna groaned and set it down.

"Beatrice?" Stella tried to stifle a laugh. Hanna scowled.

"Shut your mouth now." She ordered but Stella laughed anyway.

"Where is that son of mine?" Mrs. Beech gripped yelling up the stairs. "Raymond David Theodore Beech, get your yellow hide down here before I drag it down here!"

"Way to show those Texas roots momma!" Hanna laughed. Ray in seconds, bounded down the stairs with a duffle bag, back pack, and soccer ball in hand.

"That's all you bringing darling? You'll be there for three months! Won't you need more?" Mrs. Beech asked worried as he brushed past her stuffing an entire pancake in his mouth.

"Mom, I'm a guy. I've worn the same underwear for a week in a row, believe me, this will be enough."

"Why do you find him attractive again?" Nana asked Stella.

"It's complicated." Stella smirked as Ray rolled his eyes.

"Alright let's go, I'm going to be late for my plane, and I'm not staying here any longer than possible." Ray said as he saw his mother tear up. "Aw come on mom, I'm only gone for 3 months."

"I know that, but you're my baby boy!" She blubbered as wrapped her arms around his tall frame and held him dangerously close.

"Mom, He's going to need air to run across soccer fields!" Nana spoke as their mom constricted his lungs. Mrs. Beech reluctantly let go, and wiped a stray tear running down her porcelain fair skin.

"Okay, go before I change my mind about letting you go." She blubbered as she waved them away. As they turned to go, the pitter patter of little feet could be heard coming from the stair case.

"Don't leave without saying bye to me!" Kayleigh yelled as she jumped into Ray's arms.

"How could I kid? Be good for mom, and make Hanna's life difficult while I'm gone?" Ray asked slyly.

"You know it." She agreed and kissed his cheek and jumped out of his arms and ran into the kitchen to the leftover breakfast food on the table.

"Okay, enough hugs and kisses and sappy stuff, let's go Blondie!" Nana ordered pushing Ray forcefully out the door. Stella laughed and followed suit. Mrs. Beech watched them leave from the window and shook her head as they pulled out the driveway.

"Oh, he is so grounded when he gets home." She said to herself. Kayleigh appeared next to her, a mouth full of bacon and pancakes.

"How'd you know?" She asked confused and shocked.

"I'm your mother, I know everything." She cooed as she patted Kayleigh's golden head. "And she was still wearing his shirt."

* * *

_See I've been waiting all day, for you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it, don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

Mo's phone sang the cheery upbeat tune relentlessly as she dug her head back into her pink flowered pillow. The tune was contradictory to the sour than Warheads mood she was currently experiencing. If she wasn't so concerned with keeping a squeaky clean record and did decide to drink, this is what she thought a hangover felt like: pounding head, nausea, sensitivity to light and shame. She moaned as she fished for her phone in her purse that lay next to her bed, and groaned a hello.

"And a good morning to you too sunshine." Stella's uncharacteristically happy voice rang from the opposite line.

"Glad one of us is happy this morning." Mo groaned.

"Is little Mohini tired from her night of hitchhiking and motorcycle riding?" Stella teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. My dad wasn't laughing when I showed up on the back of a tattooed and bull's nose pierced guy named Snakefang's Harley. I haven't seen him so mad since my sister Lalita dropped out of law school to follow in path of Gandhi and join the Hare Krishna movement."

"Oh yeah." Stella remembered. "Your mom had to sedate him that week."

"Well you should have seen him last night. Sedation couldn't stop him from almost jumping on Scott." Mo cringed at the memory.

"Sorry to miss the drama, you know I love a good angry dad on helpless boyfriend fight." Stella joked.

"You should be sorry for getting us in the mess in the first place!" Mo yelped.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Put it on my tab."

"Your tab is so full, Bill Gates couldn't pay your debt." Mo grimaced.

"Believe me, this time it was for a good reason."

"And what kind of reason is that? Not even you saving a school bus full of helpless children from hungry coyotes are worth me getting grounded for an entire two months after the tour."

"Ray told me he loved me." Stella whispered into the phone. If that wasn't a shot of adrenaline for Mo, she didn't know what was.

"RAY TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU?!" Mo bellowed as Stella held the phone from her ear in pain. When Mo jolted up in bed, Lemonade Mouth's blonde front woman jolted as well from under the mounds of covers from the foot of the bed.

"He did what?! Oh my gosh!" Olivia yelled.

"Olivia? When did you get there?" Stella asked confused.

"Not important, what did you say? What did you do?" Mo's curious nature took control. Stella hesitated.

"I told him that… that I didn't love him back."

"YOU DID WHAT?! Have you lost your already gone mind, what did you do that for?!" Mo chastised.

"Because I don't love him back! At least… not completely. But I want to be 100 percent positive when I say it, and he understood that." Stella explained. Stella could hear Olivia let out a drawn out "Aw" and Mo sigh.

"You're out of your mind you know that? You do know he's never going to say it again right? With Ray it's a onetime deal." As Mo spoke this pessimistic view, Stella was looking Ray's way who was standing in line to board his plane and smiled that same brilliant smile at her, who was off to the side on her cellphone. Stella smiled automatically back.

"I'm not so sure about that." She spoke with confidence. ":Hey guys I have to go, I'll call you later." Stella hung up as Mo and Olivia looked at each other, tired and in disbelief.

"I can't believe Ray told her he loved her. This must be an alternate universe." Mo shook her head and lay back on her bed.

"Yeah, especially before Wen told me." Olivia gripped following Mo's example. "Love sucks sometimes." She complained as Mo shook her head in agreement. Suddenly, a long, floppy, mop of brown hair rose from the Mo's floor.

"Amen sister." Charlie spoke as Mo and Olivia screamed and Mo pelted Charlie with a heavy pillow as he toppled back on the floor hard.

"Darn it Mo!" Charlie groaned as he held the side of his bruised face. The girls looked at each other, and began to laugh hysterically.

"Why is it always me?" Charlie groaned; some things never change.

* * *

Yay! So excited to bring this to you all:) Please, Please, REVIEW, I love hearing from you beautiful people! Thanks to all the new and faithful followers! Next chapter is the last! Spolier: There's some real lightning:)

Allure is out!

x0x0


End file.
